Le Pentacle
by Akahi
Summary: Saroumane le Sage savait que personne ne comprendrait pourquoi il s'était allié à Sauron. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il accomplirait son devoir d'Istar même si il était seul dans ce périple. Harry/Legolas
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Le Pentacle

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta : **Ours en Peluche

**Couple :** Harry/Legolas mais je ne suis pas encore certaine.

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Note 2 :** On m'a demandé un Crossover Harry Potter donc j'ai fait plusieurs essais. Je ne sais pas encore lequel je vais garder.

**Résumé :** Saroumane le Sage savait que personne ne comprendrait pourquoi il s'était allié à Sauron. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il accomplirait son devoir d'Istar même si il était seul dans ce périple. Harry/Legolas

**Bonne Lecture !**

**~.~**

**Le ****Pentacle**

**~.~**

Saroumane soupira. Le monde mourrait et personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper. Le déclin ne cessait de s'étendre. Les Elfes n'enfantaient plus, les Ents non plus. Leurs espèces étaient vouées à disparaître et ce n'était malheureusement pas les seules. Les nains se perdaient dans la démesure, creusant de plus en plus loin pour avoir de plus en plus de trésors inutiles. Ils creusaient à en perdre tout bon sens, ne s'occupant plus des affaires extérieures et réveillant des démons qui signeraient leur destruction.

Il était bien loin le temps où tout était prospère et fécond. Le temps où on pouvait encore observer des Elfings et des Entures.

Mais qui viendrait l'aider à sauver la Terre du Milieu ? Les hommes ? Non, à moins d'une guerre on ne pouvait compter sur eux. Les Elfes avaient perdu leur vitalité et n'étaient plus prompts à rien faire, à moins que cela ne soit un danger immédiat. Les nains n'avaient que faire du monde extérieur. Non, il n'y avait personne, même les Istari qui étaient censés s'occuper de cela ne le faisaient pas. Ils vaquaient chacun à leurs passions en ne s'occupant pas de l'équilibre du monde. Même Gandalf le Gris, son second, s'était perdu, il s'occupait des Hobbits plus que de ses fonctions. Les Hobbits ne faisaient même pas partis du Pentacle qui régissait la Magie de la Terre du milieu.

Le Pentacle. L'étoile à cinq branches qui représentait l'équilibre de la Magie de la Terre du milieu. Chaque branche symbolisait un élément et un Royaume. Le Royaume des Elfes était associé à l'élément de l'Eau, les Nains à celui de la Terre, les Aigles à celui de l'Air, les Hommes à celui du Feu et enfin le Royaume du Mordor était associé à l'élément de la Mort. C'était celui-ci qui s'était effondré, provoquant le déclin de la Terre du Milieu. L'élément de la Mort était souvent mal perçu, pourtant il restait essentiel. Sans lui tout restait infertile, la Vie n'existait pas sans la Mort.

Saroumane se leva et arpenta la pièce. Foi d'Istari ! Il ne regardera pas la Terre du milieu sombrer du haut de sa tour sans rien faire !

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Le Mordor n'avait plus de Roi depuis des siècles ! Il ne demeurait plus que Sauron et ses serviteurs dans ce lieu maudit. Le Seigneur Sauron avait depuis longtemps sombré dans la folie. Son âme avait été dévorée par la puissance de la magie des Ténèbres. Il n'était plus rien, à part une loque condamnée à rester prisonnière de sa tour. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'héritier et il n'y avait personne d'apte à le remplacer.

Saroumane regarda le Palandir dans un coin de la pièce. Il devrait donc pactiser avec Sauron. Cela ne lui plaisait guère mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Personne ne comprendra ses raisons. Il sera donc seul dans ce périple. Mais il ne baissait pas les bras. Il était un Istar et sa mission première était de veiller à l'équilibre du Pentacle, même s'il devait pour cela paraître un traitre aux yeux de tous.

.HP.

A suivre …

Alors cela vous a-t-il plu ?


	2. Prologue 2

**Titre:** Le Pentacle

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta :**Ours en Penluche

**Couple :** Harry/Legolas mais je ne suis pas encore certaine.

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** Saroumane le Sage savait que personne ne comprendrait pourquoi il s'était allié à Sauron. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il accomplirait son devoir d'Istar même si il était seul dans ce périple. Harry/Legolas

**Note :** Cette fiction sera basée normalement plus sur l'équilibre du Pentacle que sur une histoire amoureuse.

**Note 2 : **Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par les images du film lors de la chute du Mordor.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Araknofobia, Estelle Uzumaki, qui0067, Setsu23, KynnVyr, Nunu c moi, Lynka Read, Whitangel19, Tanis et tenshihouou.

**Bonne Lecture !**

**~.~**

**Le ****Pentacle**

**~.~**

**Prologue 2**

Harry tenait sa baguette d'une main ferme. Il ne devait pas céder. La Baguette de Sureau était à lui, il ne se laisserait pas tuer par cette dernière. Avec un dernier élan de fureur, il vit enfin la baguette quitter les mains de Voldemort. Ce dernier regarda avec horreur la baguette se retourner contre lui. Le sortilège de Mort qu'il avait lancé le frappa.

Harry regarda le sorcier noir qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer mourir sous son propre sort. Il ressentit face à cette vision un plaisir inattendu. Il s'était attendu à être dégouté d'avoir provoqué la mort d'une personne, à ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans le miroir, pourtant c'était loin d'être le cas. Il sentait, au contraire, la joie d'avoir accompli sa vengeance lui dévorer ses veines. Ses parents, son parrain et tous les innocents morts sous la baguette de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts pouvaient maintenant reposer en paix.

Avec un sourire, il tendit la main pour attraper la Baguette de Sureau. A peine la Baguette eut-elle touché la paume de sa main, qu'un éclair de lumière foudroya la pièce.

**.**

**.HP.**

**.**

_Je suis désolé__e de la petitesse de ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. J'ai réfléchi pendant des semaines pour trouver une solution mais rien. Je ne voulais pas continuer plus longtemps le point de vue de Harry et si je mettais le point de vue de Saroumane, alors l'histoire ne tenait plus debout. _

_Encore une fois je suis désolée mais je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus long. (D'un autre côté ce n'est pas difficile^^)_


	3. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** Le Pentacle

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta :**Ours en Penluche

**Couple :** Harry/Legolas mais je ne suis pas encore certaine, mais la relation sera très "pure" (innocente).

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** Saroumane le Sage savait que personne ne comprendrait pourquoi il s'était allié à Sauron. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il accomplirait son devoir d'Istar même si il était seul dans ce périple. Harry/Legolas

**Note :** Cette fiction sera basée normalement plus sur l'équilibre du Pentacle que sur une histoire amoureuse.

**Note 2 : **Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par les images du film lors de la chute du Mordor.

**Bonne Lecture !**

**~.~**

**Le ****Pentacle**

**~.~**

**Chapitre ****1**

Harry se réveilla en grognant. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait l'impression d'être passé dans un mixeur. Il soupira. Il était prêt à parier qu'il avait emprunté un moyen de transport magique. Il n'y avait que cela qui le rendait aussi malade. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il ne se rappelait plus en avoir utilisé un. La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait était qu'il était en train de tuer ce connard de Voldemort.

Oh Merlin. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il avait eu le temps de faire la peau à ce cadavre ambulant. Sinon, il se jura de tuer l'imprudent qui l'avait capturé.

D'ailleurs en parlant de capture il faudrait peut-être qu'il bouge. Il n'allait pas rester là en attendant de voir ce que son kidnappeur lui voulait. Il bougea discrètement ses mains et ses jambes. Aucun sort ne semblait les retenir. Cela était déjà un bon point. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, prêt à les refermer au moindre bruit et à continuer de faire l'endormi.

Du vert tout autour de lui et pas le moindre signe d'un ravisseur. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une forêt. Seul. Le salaud qui l'avait enlevé l'avait abandonné.

Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Quelques secondes plus tard, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se calma. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pleuré. Il n'était pas du tout le genre de personne qui pleurait pour un rien. Il avait été torturé par Voldemort sans jamais verser une seule larme et pourtant là, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas normal. On avait du le droguer, c'était la seule explication possible.

Bon il devait se déplacer, avec le boucan qu'il avait fait il avait du attirer des prédateurs. Il se leva et s'aperçut qu'il y avait autre chose de pas du tout normal.

Il avait rapetissé !

Harry cria. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Il n'était déjà pas très grand en temps normal, merci les Dursley, mais maintenant il avait la taille d'un nain ! Non pas d'un nain, rectifia-t-il mentalement avec horreur en regardant ses mains. Il avait la taille d'un enfant. Le salaud qui l'avait enlevé l'avait aussi fait rajeunir. De mieux en mieux ! Maintenant il était non seulement perdu en plein forêt, mais en plus il était dans le corps d'un enfant. C'est sûr, il allait mourir !

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une attaque de panique. Il devait d'abord vérifier s'il avait sa baguette. Si c'était le cas alors il avait encore une chance de s'en sortir vivant. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçu de sa tenue. Il possédait encore les habits qu'il avait lorsqu'il combattait Voldemort, bien que son kidnappeur ait eu la décence de lui ajuster sa tenue à sa taille, sinon il aurait eu des problèmes. Jusque-là rien de bien étrange, mais sur ses épaules était posée la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il était certain que cette cape était bien celle de sa famille, même si il ne savait comment elle avait atterri ici. Il l'avait tellement utilisée qu'il aurait pu de par sa texture la reconnaître les yeux fermés. Par contre, elle avait changé de forme. Au lieu d'être un vulgaire bout de tissu, elle était devenue une cape élégante avec capuche.

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Harry sortit sa baguette pour faire apparaître un miroir. Il se figea en la voyant. Ce n'était pas sa baguette traditionnelle faite grâce à une plume de phénix mais la Baguette de Sureau. Harry l'observa attentivement. Etrangement, son ancienne baguette ne lui manquait pas. La Baguette de Sureau faisait ronronner sa magie. Le pouvoir et le bien être qu'il ressentait le fit sourire.

Après quelques minutes, Harry fit apparaître un miroir. Ce qu'il vit lui fit pousser un cri et trébucher. Il voyait dans le miroir un enfant brun avec les cheveux en pétard et deux grands yeux vert émeraude. Jusque-là, à part son âge, rien de bien anormal. Harry pouvait toujours se reconnaître. Sa peau était bronzée. Voilà bien une chose qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il avait toujours eu une peau claire et délicate comme un noble. Cela était peut-être dû à des années enfermé dans un placard. Sa nouvelle teinte lui convenait, cela lui donnait l'air moins maladif, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas les seuls changements qu'il avait subi. Il avait maintenant des oreilles anormalement pointues et sur le front, au milieu, trônait un tatouage triangulaire représentant le symbole des Reliques de la Mort.

Harry soupira. On aurait pu le prévenir. Il aurait fait attention si on lui avait dit que posséder les trois Reliques de la Mort entrainait un tatouage. Car oui il possédait les trois, la dernière était attachée autour de son cou. A moins que ce ne soit ce salaud qui l'avait kidnappé qui le lui avait tatoué comme on le fait avec un chien, mais si c'était le cas il se promettait de le retrouver et de le massacrer.

Harry fit disparaître le miroir et s'allongea par terre. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il était perdu en pleine forêt, il ne savait laquelle, rajeuni et métamorphosé. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire.

Un mouvement attira son regard. Un papillon bleu volait paresseusement. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se leva et le suivit. Il s'amusa à le poursuivre, à sauter, à grimper. Comme l'enfant qu'il était maintenant, Harry joua. Il se sentait euphorique.

Après quelques temps, il entendit un craquement. Tout ses sens se mirent en alerte, sa joie disparue aussitôt. Ses réflexes de guerrier reprirent le dessus. Il regarda tout autour de lui.

Un homme armé d'un arc et d'une épée avait le regard rivé sur lui. Harry bougea nerveusement. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Son expérience des ennuis lui disait de faire très attention.

L'homme le regarda étonné et se dirigea vers lui.

Harry se retourna et partit en courant. Il était hors de question que l'homme l'attrape. Dieu sait ce qu'il lui ferait. Il courut le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, évitant agilement les branches qui jonchaient le sol. Malgré sa course effrénée, il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à être rattrapé. Il n'était qu'un enfant, il était trop lent. La panique remplissait ses veines, il devait trouver une solution et vite. Il était hors de question de se rendre ou de se faire capturer.

Ses neurones travaillaient à toute allure. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la montagne au loin. Mais bien sûr. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas se fourrer dans des ennuis encore plus grands, mais vu la situation il doutait que cela puisse être pire. Quoique c'était ce qu'il se disait chaque fois qu'il avait des ennuis, mais il arrivait toujours à faire pire.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra puis les rouvrit en regardant la montagne. Il sauta dans un buisson et transplana.

**.**

**..**

**.**

Glorfindel passa les mains dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Ces derniers jours se ressemblaient et pas vraiment en bien. Glorfindel était un Seigneur Elfe. Il était de son devoir de prendre soin de la maison de la Fleur d'Or dont il était le chef. Depuis la chute de son Royaume après l'attaque du Roi-Sorcier Nazgul, la vie avait perdu de sa saveur. Lui et son peuple envisageaient sérieusement de quitter la Terre du Milieu. Cela le rendait triste mais ils n'avaient plus leur place ici.

Glorfindel décida de sortir faire un tour. Le monde Elfique était devenu terne au fil des années. La joie avait été remplacée par l'ennui. C'est pour cela que Glorfindel préférait parfois les arbres aux Elfes. Ils étaient plein de sagesse et malgré leur structure inanimée, ils respiraient la vie. Enfin plus de vie que les Elfes, car eux aussi avaient perdu de leur énergie.

Sauron avait vraiment tout détruit avec sa guerre.

Glorfindel se figea. Un hurlement transperça l'air. C'était un cri d'enfant. Glorfindel raffermit sa prise sur son arc et se précipita vers la direction d'où provenait le son. Il espérait de tout coeur arriver à temps. Les enfants devaient être protégés, peu importe leur race. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les Hommes, mais il ne laisserait jamais un de leurs petits mourir. L'enfant était un enfant d'Hommes, il en était sûr. Seuls les Hommes laissaient leurs enfants sans protection. Pour les autres peuples, les enfants étaient les plus précieux des trésors. Contrairement aux Hommes, les autres peuples n'avaient que peu d'enfants, très très peu. Les Nains protégeaient les Naines et leurs enfants encore plus farouchement que des montagnes de joyaux, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Les naissances Naines suffisaient à peine à perpétuer la race. La moindre catastrophe, arrivant aux Naines ou aux enfants, conduirait à la disparition de leur race. Les Elfes n'aimaient pas les Nains mais ils les respectaient pour ce point. Ils n'étaient pas comme les Hommes qui ne voyaient pas leur chance d'avoir des enfants. Tout le monde n'avait pas cette chance. Les Elfes n'avaient plus eu d'enfants depuis des siècles.

Glorfindel secoua mentalement la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des choses déprimantes. Il devait sauver l'enfant. Au bout d'un moment, Glorfindel s'arrêta. Il était sûr que le son venait de là. L'enfant avait dû s'enfuir. Il observa les traces sur le sol. Le gamin était parti vers le nord. Glorfindel eut un peu de mal à le suivre. Les traces de pas étaient très légères, quasi inexistantes. Heureusement, l'enfant ne faisait pas attention aux branches qu'il cassait.

L'enfant était en vue. Glorfindel se stoppa. Le jeune garçon jouait à poursuivre un papillon. L'Elfe le trouva adorable. Après quelques minutes, Glorfindel s'approcha. L'enfant n'était peut-être pas en danger pour l'instant mais une personne si jeune n'avait rien à faire dans une forêt seule. Il devait le ramener à ses tuteurs et leur faire la leçon sur leur manière de prendre soin d'un enfant. Malheureusement en avançant il ne fit pas attention où il mettait les pieds et révéla sa position en cassant une branche.

Le garçon se figea aussitôt et se retourna vers lui, les yeux remplis de méfiance et de peur. Glorfindel se pétrifia. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pourtant ces yeux ne le trompaient pas. L'enfant devant lui était un Elfing. Un drôle d'Elfing avec un tatouage sur le front mais un Elfing quand même. Comment cela ce faisait-il ? A sa connaissance, aucun Elfing n'était né depuis des siècles ! De plus que faisait-il ici, tout seul et sans protection ? Les temps n'étaient pas sûrs. Il devait l'emmener en sécurité à Fondcombe.

Il s'approcha doucement vers l'Elfing. A peine eut-il fait un pas que l'enfant s'enfuit en courant. Glorfindel regarda l'enfant partir. Pourquoi le garçon avait il eu si peur de lui ? Il était un Elfe lui aussi. Un Elfing ne devait jamais avoir peur d'un Elfe.

Quand l'enfant disparut derrière les arbres, Glorfindel décida de le poursuivre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser un Elfing seul en pleine forêt. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

L'enfant était étonnamment habile mais il restait un enfant. Il n'était pas assez rapide. Glorfindel gagnait peu à peu du terrain.

Soudain l'enfant sauta dans un buisson et disparut à sa vue. Glorfindel pesta, l'enfant fou allait se blesser. Il se précipita vers le buisson, mais au lieu de l'Elfing égratigné qu'il aurait dû y avoir, il n'y avait rien. L'Elfing avait disparu.

Le blond en resta choqué. Il n'avait pas pu disparaître ainsi. L'Elfe chercha aux alentours, mais il ne trouva rien. Glorfindel pesta, il venait de perdre un Elfing. Lui, le grand Glorfindel tueur de Balrog avait échoué. A cause de lui, un Elfing était seul face aux nombreux dangers de la Terre du Milieu.

Il le retrouverait, se promit Glorfindel, il le retrouverait et prendrait soin de lui.

**.**

**..**

**.**

_J'espère que vous avez aimé._

_A la prochaine_


	4. Chapitre 2

**Titre:** Le Pentacle

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta :**Ours en Peluche

**Couple :** Harry/Legolas mais je ne suis pas encore certaine, mais la relation sera très "pure" (innocente).

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** Saroumane le Sage savait que personne ne comprendrait pourquoi il s'était allié à Sauron. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il accomplirait son devoir d'Istar même si il était seul dans ce périple. Harry/Legolas

**Note :** Cette fiction sera basée normalement plus sur l'équilibre du Pentacle que sur une histoire amoureuse.

**Note 2 : **Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par les images du film lors de la chute du Mordor.

_._

_Merci à Az, Cheyenne Black, Nicoco49, Sara, Soccerqueen237, Belladu57, Lunicorne Do Urden, Superlils, Yume Saint-Clair, Annadriya, Nalya, Reya23, Petite Emeuraude, Araknofobia, Misty, Tango Dancer, Rubie Blakie, Aube Crépusculaire, Lynka Read, Akayui, Princesse Serenity et Asuka Tanku pour leur commentaire._

_._

_**Pour Yume Sant-Clair, Annadriya, Asuka Tanku et Akayui**__ : Un Elfing est un enfant d'Elfe._

_**Princesse Serenity**__ : Ta théorie est exacte mais il y a un peu plus. Cela sera dévoilé avant qu'Harry ne rencontre Saroumane ce qui arrivera sûrement dans 3 ou 4 chapitres._

_**Asuka Tanku :**__ Pour l'absence de faute remercie plutôt ma béta ours en peluche. Oui le signe de la mort est faible à cause de la chute de Sauron._

_**Sara :**__ Mes personnages réagissent un peu comme moi je réagirais dans cette situation. Si je me fais enlever je ne serais sûrement pas polie et si je rencontre un inconnu qui est sûrement magique, car un Moldu ne se ballade pas avec un arc, je fuis._

_**Soccerqueen237 :**__ It doesn't bother me to receive reviews in english. Feel free to send me others, I enjoy it. Good luck __if you try to learn_ _French. Bye._

_._

Je dédie ce chapitre aux lecteurs anglophones.

**Bonne Lecture !**

**~.~**

**Le Pentacle**

**~.~**

**Chapitre 2**

Harry atterrit bruyamment sur les cailloux. Après avoir repris son équilibre, Harry sourit. Il avait réussi à transplaner. Il n'avait pas été certain de rester entier quand il l'avait fait. Il aurait bien été embêté s'il s'était démembré dans son action, mais sur le coup cela lui avait semblé un risque raisonnable. Depuis le mauvais transplanage de Ron, Harry s'était beaucoup entrainé. Il ne voulait pas que cela lui arrive un jour. Il était devenu un pro en transplanage. Il avait aussi pris une potion pour améliorer sa vue quand il s'était aperçu de l'importance d'une bonne visualisation du lieu ou on voulait atterrir. Il avait terriblement souffert à cause de cela, ses yeux l'avaient brulé pendant une semaine mais les résultats étaient impressionnants. Il voyait maintenant parfaitement bien.

En parlant de vision, Harry regarda autour de lui, pour voir où il était arrivé et si il reconnaissait quelque chose autour. Malheureusement il n'avait pas beaucoup voyagé donc à part s'il apercevait Big-Ben ou la tour Eiffel, il n'était pas prêt de savoir où il était, surtout s'il était dans le monde magique. En effet il n'y avait rien qui lui était familier. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il était dans un endroit magique, car l'homme qu'il avait vu se baladait avec un arc et une épée. Aucun homme sain d'esprit ne se promènerait comme cela dans le monde Moldu. Au moins grâce à cela il pouvait pratiquer la magie sans risque avec le ministère. Il ne risquait pas d'enfreindre la loi sur l'interdiction de pratiquer de la magie devant des Moldus.

Harry commença à marcher à la recherche de nourriture et d'un abri. Il avait faim et sommeil et il n'avait aucune envie de dormir à la belle étoile.

Au bout de quelques heures, l'espoir d'Harry s'affaiblit. Il n'avait pas trouvé la moindre baie ou la moindre herbe comestible qu'il connaissait à se mettre sous la dent et il n'avait pas envie de tester et de mourir empoisonné. La faim lui transperçait l'estomac. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué et avait étrangement envie de pleurer. Harry s'assit lourdement sur une pierre, bien décidé à ne pas bouger tant qu'il n'aurait rien mangé. Ce qui est, précisons-le, très idiot car à moins que la nourriture ne tombe du ciel, cela n'arrivera pas. Bien qu'Harry en eut conscience, il n'en tint pas compte et continua à bouder.

Des voix arrivèrent aux oreilles d'Harry. Il se leva, prêt à fuir ou à se mettre à l'abri. Personne ne vint. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se détendit. Les voix venaient de l'intérieur de la montagne. La curiosité étant le principal défaut d'Harry, il chercha d'où cela provenait.

Après quelques temps de recherche acharnée, Harry aperçut un trou dans la roche. Il regarda à l'intérieur. Une fête se déroulait devant lui. La boisson, la nourriture et les rires coulaient à flots. Harry en avait l'eau à la bouche. La nourriture avait l'air si appétissant et il avait si faim. Harry savait que c'était dangereux d'y aller et donc que c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Et puis s'il faisait attention, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Personne ne le remarquerait de toute façon et puis même si c'était le cas, il s'excuserait. Ils ne lui feraient pas de mal, ils ne pouvaient pas être méchants vu qu'il y avait aussi des enfants dans la fête.

Silencieusement, il pénétra dans la grotte. La richesse du décor retint son attention. De nombreuses statues de pierre décoraient la pièce. Malgré l'aspect idéaliste de la salle, Harry ne s'attarda pas à l'observer, il avait trop faim pour cela. La nourriture était son objectif premier. Le bout de pain dans le coin de la table lui semblait parfait pour le combler.

Il s'approcha furtivement de sa proie. Il marcha dans l'ombre et après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'observait, il se précipita sur sa cible. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attraper le morceau de pain, une main s'abattît sur son épaule. Tout son corps se crispa.

- **Hé gamin**, dit un petit homme à longue barbe qui empestait l'alcool. **T'es pas un peu bizarre**, reprit-il en l'attrapant et en le rapprochant de lui pour mieux le regarder.

Harry se crispa. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver sous le regard de son oncle Vernon. Il baissa les yeux et essaya de disparaître dans l'ombre, mais la main le retenait toujours fermement. Soudain il fut projeter violemment au sol, la douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

- **Tu n'es pas un Nain. Tu n'es qu'un putain d'Elfe !** Cria le nain en jetant sa choppe de bière sur Harry.

Dans la salle tout le monde se tut sous le choc. Que pouvait bien faire un Elfe dans leur montagne ? Rien de bien sûrement. Les Elfes étaient dégoûtés par eux, ils les prenaient de haut. Ils étaient toujours rabaissés par eux. La haine des Nains envers les Elfes était grande. Une fois le choc passé la foule se précipita vers l'enfant. Leur colère contre le peuple des forêts se déchaina sur l'Elfing qui pleurait et hurlait alors que la foule l'insultait et lui jetait au visage tout ce qui passait sous leur mains.

Le Roi Gloin n'en revenait pas de l'affichage de tant de haine. Il devait rêver, son peuple ne pouvait pas être si cruel et stupide. Un nouveau cri de l'enfant le réveilla de sa torpeur. Il se leva et hurla de toutes ses forces contre son peuple.

- **Ça suffit !**

La foule se figea. Ils avaient tous reconnu la voix de leur Seigneur mais ils l'avaient rarement vu aussi en colère. Les Nains n'étaient pas réputés pour leur calme, pourtant jamais encore le Roi n'avait sorti sa hache pour la retourner contre son peuple. Là, Gloin s'avançait hostilement vers eux, hache à la main.

La foule s'ouvrit pour lui faire place et s'inclina à son passage.

Gloin s'arrêta devant l'Elfing. La vision lui fit mal. L'enfant était recroquevillé sur le sol, tremblant, couvert de nourriture et du sang coulait de certaines de ses plaies. Comment son peuple avait-il osé faire cela ? Ce n'était qu'un enfant, pire, c'était un Elfing !

- **Êtes-vous devenus fou ? Non seulement vous avez maltraité un enfant, mais en plus un Elfing ! Avez-vous oublié à quel point les Elfes sont protecteurs avec leurs enfants ? Avez-vous oublié ce qui est arrivé au peuple de la montagne du Nord ?**

Un frisson d'épouvante s'empara de la foule. L'histoire de la montagne du Nord alimentait les histoires d'horreur. Personne n'oublierait jamais le massacre qu'il y avait eu là-bas.

Le Seigneur Nain de la montagne du Nord avait, lors d'une mission, rencontré un Elfing. Agacé par ce dernier, il l'avait insulté et giflé. Le Nain en colère était rentré chez lui. Quand les Elfes avaient appris qu'un Nain avait osé frapper un de leurs enfants, la fureur les avait envahis. Même Sauron n'avait pas encore réussi à entraîner une telle réaction chez le peuple des forêts. En quelques heures, une armée gigantesque comprenant même les femmes et les hommes non guerriers s'était formée et s'était précipitée vers la montagne du Nord. Très vite la montagne tomba. Tous les Nains avaient été massacrés, à part les enfants et le Roi fautif. Le Roi était devenu fou et ne retrouva jamais la raison. Depuis ce jour, les relations entre Elfes et Nains étaient devenues glaciales. Personne, non personne n'avait oublié l'événement.

**- Ce qui a entrainé ce massacre était moins grave que ce qui a été fait aujourd'hui. Vous rendez-vous compte maintenant de la gravité de vos actes ? Il ne vous reste maintenant plus qu'à espérer ne pas subir la colère des Elfes, car je ne vous aiderai pas. Je suis dégouté de vos actes.**

Des gémissements et des lamentations de honte perturbèrent son discours. Les Nains prenaient peu à peu compte des conséquences de leurs actes, qu'ils avaient commis sous l'influence de l'alcool et de leur haine.

- **Sortez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir.**

La foule honteuse et terrifiée se dissipa.

Le Roi, une fois que tout le monde fut parti, s'avança nerveusement vers l'enfant. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée. Gloin ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était même pas sûr que l'enfant parle la langue commune vu son jeune âge et il ne maitrisait pas bien l'Elfique, ce qu'il connaissait n'étant certainement pas des choses à dire à un enfant.

- **Gamin ça va ?** Demanda –il en articulant et en faisant bien attention d'utiliser des mots simples pour que l'enfant puisse peut-être comprendre.

L'enfant ne réagit pas. Gloin lui toucha donc doucement l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. L'enfant hurla et se précipita sous une table pour se cacher.

Cela laissa Gloin interdit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Certes l'expérience que l'enfant avait subi devait peut-être être traumatisante mais le nain ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point-là. Les Elfings étaient peut-être plus fragiles et plus sensibles que les autres enfants. Cela expliquerait la surprotection des Elfes. Il espérait que le garçon s'en remettrait non seulement pour son peuple mais aussi pour l'Elfing.

Il se rapprocha de nouveau de l'enfant et s'agenouilla devant lui. Ce qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang.

- **Je… je suis désolé**, balbutia le garçon. **Méchant… pas manger…**

Gloin maudit mentalement son peuple pour plusieurs générations. L'Elfing était apparemment venu ici à cause de la faim. La réaction des Nains avait emmené l'enfant à penser qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger. Il devait impérativement résoudre ce problème. Si ce malentendu persistait, cela allait être dangereux. L'enfant pourrait en mourir.

Il se leva et alla vers l'une des tables remplies de nourriture. Il ne savait pas quoi choisir. Que diable pouvait bien manger un Elfing ? Il savait que les Elfes ne mangeaient que peu de viande mais il ne se voyait pas lui offrir de la salade à manger. Après quelques instants, il choisit un morceau de pain et se rapprocha de l'enfant. Il lui tendit avec douceur le morceau.

- **Tiens prends**, dit-il.

- **Non méchant**, répondit l'enfant en se recroquevillant un peu plus.

- **Mais non, allez prends**, insista le Roi.

Harry se calma peu à peu et reprit conscience d'où il était. Dès que les coups et les insultes avaient commencé, il avait eu l'impression d'être retourné chez les Dursley. Il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Harry se maudit pour cela. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'il avait été à Poudlard. Apparemment sa récente transformation avait complètement perturbé ses émotions.

Harry regarda l'homme devant lui. Il était petit avec de longs cheveux et une longue barbe rousse. L'homme l'avait aidé. Il avait dispersé la foule. Il pourrait peut-être lui faire confiance. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal, sinon pourquoi prendre la peine de le sauver. Le roux lui tendit un morceau de pain. La faim lui serrait l'estomac. D'un geste hésitant, Harry attrapa la nourriture. L'homme lui sourit et l'encouragea à manger.

Une fois le morceau de pain avalé, l'homme lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

- **Viens, il faut aller te laver.**

**- Merci. **

**- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Mon peuple s'est comporté de manière inqualifiable. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. **

**.**

******HPLOTR**

**.**

Harry regarda autour de lui. Tout respirait le luxe. Ils l'avaient bien accueilli finalement, si on oubliait la lapidation du début. Des Nains. Le peuple était apparemment des nains alors que lui était un Elfing. Franchement s'il trouvait celui qui lui avait fait cela il était mort. Il avait réussi à le transformer en Elfe. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu être changé. Il n'avait pas de morsure ou autre chosepouvant entraîner une mutation. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il avait ce tatouage sur le front. Quoique non, c'était le symbole du maitre de la Mort, cela ne devait pas correspondre aux Elfes. Il allait vraiment devoir se renseigner sur le monde Elfique car il doutait vraiment qu'il ait quoique ce soit à voir avec celui des elfes de maison.

**.**

******HPLOTR**

**.**

- **Gimli**, appela Gloin.

- **Oui père qu'y a-t-il ?**

**- Je veux que vous soyez prêts**** toi et tes hommes aux premières lueurs du jour ****pour raccompagner à cheval l'Elfing à Focombe. **

**- Quoi ! Je refuse ! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Il est hors de question que je serve de Baby-sitter à un Elfe et que j'aille dans une ville infestée de ces créatures orgueilleuses à dos de ces démons à quatre pattes !**

Sans savoir comment c'était arrivé, Gimli se retrouva avec une hache sous la gorge. Gloin était furieux. Il n'avait jamais vu son père dans un tel état. Gimli baissa les yeux avec soumission. Ce n'était pas son père qu'il avait devant lui mais son Seigneur, il était allé trop loin.

- **Tu feras ce que je te dirai**, déclara froidement le Seigneur Nain.

**- Oui Monseigneur.**

**- On aura ****déjà de la chance si la bêtise d'aujourd'hui ne nous conduit pas à notre mort. Alors on va se dépêcher de le ramener pour qu'en plus de la maltraitance on ne nous accuse pas d'enlèvement. Les chevaux ne sont peut-être pas très agréables mais ils sont rapides. Pendant le trajet, je veux que tu le traites comme un prince. Aucune insulte, aucun commentaire désobligeant ne sera toléré.**

**- Oui Monseigneur.**

**.**

**HPLOTR**

**.**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu__._

_._

_A la prochaine._


	5. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Le Pentacle

**Auteur :** _Akahi_

**Beta :**Ours en Peluche

**Couple :** Harry/Legolas mais je ne suis pas encore certaine, mais la relation sera très "pure" (innocente).

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** Saroumane le Sage savait que personne ne comprendrait pourquoi il s'était allié à Sauron. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il accomplirait son devoir d'Istar même si il était seul dans ce périple. Harry/Legolas

**Note :** Cette fiction sera basée normalement plus sur l'équilibre du Pentacle que sur une histoire amoureuse. C'est pour cela que les deux personnages principaux sont Sarouman et Harry et pas Harry et Legolas.

_._

_Merci à Mizumi-san, Skoliro, Yamashita6, Asherit, Landydou, Lehna, PetitKiaradu77, Aurysadik, Nathy666, Sunny-mwa, Yachiru-chan, Tango Dancer, Alyeka, houzel, Jeel, Ming Xion, Licylie, An author alone in the dark, EveJHoang, Sandalian, Estelle Uzumaki, Calaway, Dgreyman, Yume Saint-Clair, Annadriya, Reya23, Lynka Read, Akayui et Asuka Tanku pour leurs commentaires._

_._

_Asuka Tanku : C'est un Happy End ou du moins c'est un happy end pour moi. Il parait que j'ai une conception un peu spéciale du mot Happy ^^._

**Bonne Lecture !**

**~.~**

**Le Pentacle**

**~.~**

**Chapitre 3**

Harry se réveilla. Il avait rarement aussi bien dormi. Le lit était douillet. Jamais encore il n'avait dormi dans un lit aussi moelleux et confortable. Il faut dire que cela n'était pas dur vu que chez les Dursley il n'avait jamais eu qu'une vieille paillasse et un matelas usé, et qu'à Poudlard c'était des lits standards ayant déjà servi pour des centaines d'élèves.

Harry aurait bien voulu demeurer sous ces draps encore un peu, malheureusement son estomac en avait décidé autrement. Il grognait de faim sans arrêt, obligeant Harry à se lever.

Harry se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il devait manger mais il n'osait pas sortir. La journée d'hier était encore fraichement présente dans son esprit et quoi qu'en dise Hermione il n'était pas fan des ennuis. Il n'avait nullement envie de quitter la protection de cette belle chambre pour aller se faire lapider dehors. Si le gentil nain n'avait pas été là, il aurait fini en pâtée pour Sombral.

Il devait trouver un moyen de trouver le gentil nain sans croiser les autres. Une fois cela fait, il serait en sécurité avec lui, il en était sûr, il serait protégé.

Harry regarda sa cape d'invisibilité. Grâce à elle, il pourrait facilement passer inaperçu. Malheureusement la cape semblait marcher différemment qu'avant. Elle marchait, il en était sûr, il pouvait sentir la magie qui la composait. Par contre même s'il la portait il était toujours visible.

Pff, comment allait-il faire ? Il plaça la capuche sur sa tête mais sans résultat, il était toujours aussi visible. Harry essaya de s'entourer complètement de sa cape sans succès. Il essaya pendant un bon quart d'heure tout ce qui lui passa dans la tête mais sans le moindre résultat. Harry commença à s'énerver. Comment la cape osait-elle ne pas fonctionner ? Elle lui appartenait, elle devait donc lui obéir ! Il sentit alors sa magie se lier à la magie de la cape. Un voile transparent passa devant ses yeux et la cape se resserra autour de son corps. Il se regarda. Il se retient de justesse de crier de joie, il avait disparu. C'était génial ! Il se concentra de nouveau et il réapparut.

Harry s'amusa pendant quelques minutes avec sa cape avant que son estomac le rappelle à l'ordre. Il se mit invisible et sortit doucement de la salle. Sans faire de bruit, il passa devant les gardes postés près de sa porte et partit à la recherche du gentil nain.

**.**

**.**

Gimli maugréa. Il était temps de partir mais le gamin n'était toujours pas réveillé et il n'osait pas le faire de peur de subir le gourou de son Roi. Les ordres avaient été clairs. Il devait traiter l'Elfe comme un Prince et on ne réveille jamais un Prince aux aurores. Pourtant il fallait bien que l'enfant se lève. Chaque minute que le garçon passait en leur présence accentuait la menace d'une guerre avec les Elfes. Bien que Gimli n'aime pas les Elfes, il devait bien reconnaître que c'était des redoutables guerriers. Si une bataille avait lieu nul doute que cette montagne finirait comme la Montagne du Nord. Gimli se leva et partit vers la chambre d'invité royale.

Sur le chemin, Gimli interpella un nain et lui demanda de préparer un bain. L'enfant en aura bien besoin puisqu'il s'était endormi avant de pouvoir se nettoyer des événements de la veille, et emmener l'enfant dans un tel état chez les Elfes relevait du suicide. Arrivé devant la porte, il se stoppa. Il demanda aux gardes si l'enfant était réveillé. Ces derniers lui répondirent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu et qu'il devait donc être encore endormi.

Il poussa la porte et entra. Son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers le centre de la pièce où se trouvait le lit. Il se figea.

Le lit était vide.

Ce n'était pas possible l'Elfing n'avait pas pu disparaître, il devait être quelque part. Il avait dû se réveiller, avoir peur et se cacher. Il regarda autour de lui en espérant le trouver sans effort. Ce qui ne marcha pas, évidemment. Gimli se pencha pour regarder dessous le lit en pestant contre l'Elfing qui lui faisait faire des exercices d'assouplissement dès le matin.

Après quelques minutes de recherche intensive, il commença à paniquer. L'Elfing avait disparu. Son père allait le tuer. La situation qui était déjà catastrophique venait d'empirer. L'enfant s'était soit enfui soit les Elfes étaient venus le chercher. Dans les deux cas cela augmentait les crimes des Nains aux yeux des Elfes. Il sortit et appela les gardes.

- **L'enfant a disparu ! Vous avez dormi ou quoi ! Il vous est passé devant sans même que vous ne vous en rendez compte. Si jamais il lui est arrivé le moindre mal, je vous en tiendrais comme uniques responsables.** Hurla Gimli sur les deux gardes.

- **Mais Prince Gimli…**

**- Ça suffit !** Coupa-t-il. **Ne restez pas plantés là ! Faites sonner l'alarme et cherchez-le !**

Gimli s'en alla, énervé. Il avait un fichu Elfe à trouver avant que son père ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition. Il détestait décidément de plus en plus les Elfes. Ces derniers avaient, il en avait l'impression, fait de leur but premier dans leur vie de faire en sorte de l'ennuyer le plus possible.

**.**

**.**

Harry regarda autour de lui, il était sûr qu'il était déjà passé par ici. Il reconnaissait parfaitement les sculptures qui ornaient ces murs. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

Il était perdu.

Harry se mit à pleurer.

**.**

**.**

Glorfindel marcha rapidement vers la maison principale de Fondcombe. Il devait absolument prévenir au plus vite le Seigneur Elrond de la présence d'un Elfing dans la forêt. Il fallait envoyer des hommes le chercher avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

Il arriva dans la maison principale. Il salua à peine les gardes d'un mouvement de la tête avant de se précipiter dans la bibliothèque où se trouvait généralement le Seigneur de Fondcombe.

Il entra précipitamment dans la pièce, faisant sursauter l'Elfe brun qui lisait.

- **Glorfindel ? Que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois dans un tel état ? **S'exclama Elrond, inquiet.

Les Elfes étaient des personnes très calmes. Il était extrêmement rare de les voir énervés ou perturbés. Voir Glorfindel, un Seigneur Elfe, dans un tel état et faire fit de tous les actes de bienséance était quelques chose d'extrêmement alarmant. Une chose très grave était arrivée. Elrond se demanda si une attaque sur Fondcombe était à prévoir. Il espérait de tout coeur que ce n'était pas le cas. Les Elfes n'étaient pas prêts à se battre à nouveau. Le sang n'avait que trop coulé.

- **J'ai rencontré un Elfing dans la forêt, malheureusement il s'est enfui avant que je ne puisse l'attraper. Il faudrait envoyer des hommes à sa poursuite avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.**

Elrond regarda Glorfindel, interdit, avant d'éclater de rire. Le Seigneur de la Fleur d'Or l'avait bien eu. Il avait imaginé le pire mais cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Un Elfing abandonné… il aurait pu trouver une chose un peu plus crédible. Un grognement et le regard glacial de l'Elfe devant lui le calma bien vite. Glorfindel pensait apparemment vraiment ce qu'il racontait.

- **Glorfindel mon ami, vous sentez-vous bien ? **Demanda Elrond inquiet en se rapprochant.

Les temps étaient durs et les Elfes supportaient plus ou moins bien la fin de leur vie sur la Terre du Milieu. Organiser leur départ était quelque chose de très complexe et prenant. Le Seigneur Glorfindel devait être vraiment épuisé pour déblatérer de telles inepties.

- **Je ne suis pas malade si c'est ce que vous voulez insinuer. Je suis, je vous rassure, en pleine possession de mes compétences psychiques**, s'offensa le blond.

**- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'un Elfing se ballade en pleine nature sans que personne d'autre que vous ne le sache alors qu'il n'y a plus d'Elfings depuis des siècles. Avouez que j'ai de quoi avoir des doutes sur votre santé mentale.**

**- Apparemment un Elfing est né sans que l'on en ait connaissance.**

**- Comment ? Dans les fleurs ? **Répliqua sarcastiquement Elrond. **Allez-vous reposer Glorfindel vous en avez bien besoin.**

**- Cessez de me prendre pour un fou ! Je vous rappelle que je suis moi aussi un Seigneur, Seigneur Elrond et je vous prie de me traiter comme tel. Je ne suis en aucun cas un de vos serviteurs.**

**- Seigneur Glorfindel veuillez vous calmer je vous prie ! **S'exclama Elrond qui aimait de moins en moins la tournure que prenait les choses.

**- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de votre part ! Sachez Seigneur Elrond, que je considère que vous avez froissé la Maison de la Fleur d'Or. Par ce fait nous passons dès à présent d'amis à de simples alliés**, déclara froidement Glorfindel.

Elrond regarda l'Elfe blond sortir, estomaqué. Par Valar, que c'était-il passé ? Les disputes entre Seigneurs Elfes étaient rares mais elles étaient sérieuses et durables. Cela entrainait aussi bon nombre de conséquences. En cas de problèmes hormis la guerre il ne pouvait maintenant plus compter sur la Maison de la Fleur d'Or. C'était vraiment un coup dur pour Fondcombe. Elrond espérait grandement que Glorfindel reviendrait sur ses propos quand il aurait retrouvé ses esprits.

**.**

**.**

Glorfindel marcha rapidement vers sa demeure. Il était furieux et encore furieux était un mot bien trop faible pour décrire la rage qui le possédait. Le comportement d'Elrond était inqualifiable. Il l'avait gentiment considéré comme fou et n'avait même pas envoyé une seule équipe dans la forêt au cas où il aurait eu raison. Il avait par ce fait risqué la vie d'un Elfing. Cela était impardonnable.

- **Rassemble immédiatement l'ensemble de mon peuple pour une réunion d'urgence**, ordonna-t-il au garde qu'il croisa.

Le garde partit en courant prévenir l'ensemble de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps la panique envahit les rues de Fondcombe. Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour entraîner un tel rassemblement ? Cette question était dans tous les esprits.

En moins de deux heures l'ensemble des Elfes de Glorfindel se trouvait dans la cour de l'ambassade.

Le Seigneur Elfe apparut sur l'estrade, le visage grave, faisant ainsi craindre le pire aux personnes qui l'observaient.

- **Fermez la porte. Seuls les membres de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or sont autorisés à demeurer dans l'enceinte de l'ambassade. Tout autre Elfe n'a plus le droit de franchir le seuil, sauf en cas de guerre, sous peine de se voir emprisonner pour espionnage**.

Un murmure parcourut la foule. La confusion régnait. Tous avaient conscience que quelque chose de très grave c'était produit. Maladroitement les ordres du Seigneur Elfe furent exécutés et on mit dehors les intrus avant de clore l'entrée.

Après que le calme se soit rétabli, Glorfindel poursuivit.

- **Les départs hors de la Terre du Milieu sont suspendus. Nos relations avec les habitants de Fondcombe sont refroidies. A partir de ce jour Fondcombe est déclarée comme une simple alliée.**

Les Elfes se regardèrent en état de choc. Un tel refroidissement avec Fondcombe n'était jamais arrivé en les millénaires qu'existait la Maison de la Fleur d'Or. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que leur souverain bien aimé prenne une telle mesure ?

- **J'ai bien conscience de mon devoir de vous informer de ce qu'il s'est produit pour que j'en vienne à de telles extrémités. Malheureusement nous ne possédons pas beaucoup de temps. Le Seigneur Elrond nous en a fait perdre bien assez. Je vais donc faire court. Quand je suis allé faire un tour dans la forêt, j'ai croisé un Elfing.**

**- Quoi ! **S'exclama la foule.

- **Vous avez bien entendu. Il y a un Elfing dehors. Je l'ai perdu de vue et je ne sais pas où il est. Ne pouvant pas couvrir une telle étendue j'ai fait appel au Seigneur Elrond pour recevoir de l'aide. Il m'a traité de fou et n'a même pas envoyé une équipe pour vérifier mes dires. C'est pour cela, pour avoir laissé un Elfing sans protection alors qu'il est potentiellement en danger, que j'ai refroidi nos relations. Je considère ce comportement comme inqualifiable.**

L'ensemble des Elfes présents était parfaitement d'accord avec cela. Ils étaient même étonnés que le Seigneur Glorfindel n'ai pas tué Elrond à cause de son comportement. Les Elfes étaient protecteurs envers leur progéniture mais Glorfindel était de loin le plus protecteur de tous. Il avait déjà affronté un Balrog et la mort pour défendre un Elfing. Ils étaient quasiment tous sûrs que si la vie de cet enfant n'était pas en danger et que le climat politique de la Terre du Milieu n'était pas si instable, leur Seigneur aurait déclaré la guerre à Fondcombe. Même si les ordres n'avaient pas été donnés, tous allaient se préparer à une guerre. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

- **Je veux que les équipes fouillent la forêt jours et nuits.** Continua-t-il. **Il faut le retrouver au plus vite. Par contre je vous préviens que vous devriez faire très attention. L'Elfing est très peureux.**

**.**

**.**

Harry regarda par la porte, quelque chose brillait à l'intérieur. La curiosité étant encore et toujours son plus grand défaut, il poussa la porte et entra. Il resta figé par ce qu'il vit. La pièce était remplie d'or et de bijoux. Lui qui avait pensé être riche et que son coffre à Gringotts était bien rempli, avait l'impression d'être le plus pauvre des Elfes de Maison au vu de ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait dans toute sa vie jamais vu autant d'or et de pierres précieuses.

Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas être ici, que si un nain le voyait il était bon pour une autre lapidation et que celle-ci ne serait arrêtée par personne. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer. Tout était si beau.

Une couronne d'argent incrustée d'émeraude et d'onyx attira son regard. Il était sûr qu'elle ferait plaisir au gentil Nain. Sa logique lui disait de laisser cela là mais il avait tellement envie de remercier le Nain.

Il mit son bon sens en veilleuse comme il le faisait depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Il regarda autour de lui, saisit la couronne et se glissa de nouveau dans l'ombre grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité.

**.**

**.**

Gimli parcourait les couloirs, paniqué. Ce maudit Elfe restait introuvable. Pas la moindre personne n'avait vu ne serait-ce que l'ombre de l'enfant.

Si son père le savait, il était mort. Il n'avait jamais cru cela possible mais il détestait encore plus les Elfes qu'avant.

**.**

**.**

Gloin mangeait difficilement son repas. Les événements de la veille lui restaient à travers la gorge. Ce jour allait être inscrit dans l'Histoire des Nains, et il espérait de tout son coeur qu'il ne serait pas connu comme le jour qui mena son peuple à la mort.

Un poids sur sa tête et un petit rire le sortirent de ses moroses pensées. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un petit corps à moitié caché derrière le pilier.

- **Enfant ?**

La petite tête dépassa de sa cachette et le fit sourire. Quel que soit le peuple d'où ils venaient, les enfants étaient adorables. Il sourit et tendit les bras. Le sourire de l'enfant s'accentua et l'Elfing se précipita dans ses bras.

L'enfant prit ce qu'il avait mis sur sa tête et le lui montra.

- **Tu aimes mon cadeau ?** Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Gloin regarda interdit la couronne de pierres précieuses. Comment diable l'Elfing avait réussi à s'emparer d'un des trésors royaux. Il aurait normalement tué tout voleur qui aurait osé faire cela mais l'enfant n'avait pas vraiment volé la couronne puisqu'il la lui avait offerte, de plus le jeune garçon ne semblait pas mesurer la valeur de ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

- **Dis-moi mon enfant où as-tu trouvé ce magnifique cadeau ?**

**- Dans une salle sombre dans un coin du labyrinthe.**

**- Comment as-tu fait pour passer les gardes ?** Interrogea Gloin curieux.

L'une des choses dont il était le plus fier était la sécurité mise en place dans sa montagne. Nuls trésors n'étaient mieux protégés que dans sa demeure. Pourtant cela se révélait inexact ou alors l'Elfing avait des dons exceptionnels pour le cambriolage. Cela devait être inné chez lui car il doutait que les Elfes encourageaient, contrairement aux Nains, ce genre d'apprentissage. Si le jeune garçon possédait un tel talent Gloin l'aimait encore plus.

- **Des gardes ? Il n'y en avait aucun. Pourquoi ?**

Gloin éclata de rire. Il n'y avait que les Elfings pour ne pas comprendre ce que représentait l'or. Il se calma bien vite quand l'information que les gardes aient déserté leur poste arriva dans son esprit. Décidément depuis l'arrivée de l'Elfing, son peuple n'avait de cesse de le décevoir.

- **Pour rien, pour rien… Dis-moi mon enfant comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**- Harry et vous monsieur ?**

**- Harry**, répéta bêtement Gloin. A sa connaissance ce n'était absolument pas un nom pour un Elfe mais bon il allait bien se garder de le signaler pour ne pas vexer le garçonnet. **Gloin, je m'appelle Gloin.**

Harry se tut et resta dans les bras de Gloin.

Après quelques minutes, le Seigneur Nain se décida à poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis que l'enfant était arrivé.

**- Dis-moi Harry, qu'as-tu fait de Gimli ?**

**- Qui est Gimli ? **Demanda Harry, confus.

**- Un Nain qui était censé te veiller et s'occuper de toi.**

**- Je n'ai vu personne. Je me suis même perdu en vous cherchant.**

**- Quoi !**

**.**

**.**

Gimli pesta de toutes ses forces contre l'Elfing. Il avait toujours su que les Elfes allaient rendre sa vie beaucoup plus compliquée mais il n'avait jamais pensé mourir à cause d'une personne si jeune. Il s'était vu mourir aux mains de Glorfindel le tueur de Balrog ou au combat après avoir affronté une armée. Mais dans aucun de ses pires cauchemars il ne s'était vu mourir de la main de son père pour avoir échoué dans une mission de babysitting, car c'était bien ce qui allait se passer quand il annoncerait à son père qu'il avait perdu l'Elfing.

D'un pas tremblant, il entra dans la grande salle où petit-déjeunait le Seigneur de la Montagne.

Là, la vision qui lui fut offerte le figea d'horreur. L'Elfing, encore plus sale qu'hier, mangeait joyeusement à la table de la nourriture que Gimli qualifierait volontiers de nourriture à lapin, dans les bras protecteurs de Gimli, qui fixait son fils avec un regard lui promettant les mille et une souffrances. Gimli se dit un instant que la mort était sûrement préférable à ce qu'il allait endurer.

**.**

**..**

**.**

_J'espère que vous avez aimé._

_._

_Tant que je ne mets pas un résumé sur comment se finit l'histoire, cela veut dire que je n'ai pas abandonné la fiction même si je prends du temps à poster. Même la fiction « Le Miroir d'un Compagnon » qui est en pause n'est en aucun cas abandonnée. Je continue à écrire des passages par-ci par-là. Je présente mess profondes excuses si vous avez cru que cette fiction avait été abandonnée._

_. _

_A plus_


	6. Chapitre 4

**Titre:** Le Pentacle

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta :**Ours en Peluche

**Couple :** Harry/Legolas mais je ne suis pas encore certaine, mais la relation sera très "pure" (innocente).

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** Saroumane le Sage savait que personne ne comprendrait pourquoi il s'était allié à Sauron. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il accomplirait son devoir d'Istar même s'il était seul dans ce périple. Harry/Legolas

**Note :** Cette fiction sera basée normalement plus sur l'équilibre du Pentacle que sur une histoire amoureuse. C'est pour cela que les deux personnages principaux sont Saroumane et Harry et pas Harry et Legolas.

_._

_Merci à Vampire-marie, Sunny-mwa, Emy, lily13, Kitsune972, Over Lime, Narilla Snape, Jully Reed, Sean8329, Emilie, Selena, Cristal, Phoenixofpandor, yaone-kami, Yachiru-chan, belladu57, Lynka Read, Yamashita6, Krix27, Zaika, Yukina21, Jument fiere, Gaia, Aube Crepusculaire, Asherit, Landydou, Petite Emeuraude, Estelle Uzumaki, Alyeka, Nathy-666, Yume Saint-Clair, Aurysadik, Skoliro et An author alone in the dark pour leurs commentaires._

**Bonne Lecture !**

**~.~**

**Le Pentacle**

**~.~**

**Chapitre 4**

Gimli pesta une nouvelle fois contre l'Elfing. Son père lui avait fait la morale pendant des heures pour avoir perdu de vue l'enfant.

Maintenant il était parti vers Fondcombe avec le gamin et ses hommes. Cela avait été une torture pour partir, autant il était assez doué pour monter sur des poneys, autant il n'avait vraiment aucun don pour monter sur ces maudits chevaux. Il était tout à fait incapable de monter dessus du premier coup. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son père avait insisté pour qu'ils utilisent ces monstres à quatre pattes. Il n'était vraiment pas adapté à leur taille. Un cheval faisait environ deux nains de hauteur. Comment diable pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qualifier cette monture d'adaptée ?

La seule chose de bonne dans cette histoire c'était qu'il avait bien amusé le jeune Elfing en n'arrêtant pas de tomber. Le fait de voir l'Elfing rire avait mis de bonne humeur le Seigneur Gloin, et cela c'était toujours un bon point pour lui car s'il n'avait pas été sévèrement puni pour l'heure c'était juste pour ne pas effrayer l'Elfing. Nul doute que lorsqu'il reviendrait, ou plutôt s'il revenait, il passerait un temps assez long dans les cachots.

Gimli était stupéfait de l'affection que son père portait à l'Elfing. Il connaissait assez bien son père pour voir qu'il se comportait comme si l'Elfing était son enfant. Gimli mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas jaloux. Il était un adulte maintenant et de par ce fait son père se comportait maintenant beaucoup plus comme un seigneur que comme un paternel. La plupart du temps son père ne lui parlait que dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Voir l'Elfing parler si facilement à son paternel lui donnait mal au coeur. Gloin était un bon Seigneur qui pensait avant tout autre chose au bien-être de son peuple mais Gimli devait bien l'avouer, il était un père passablement mauvais, même avec l'Elfing. Si l'enfant n'avait une telle importance nul doute que Gloin aurait eu vite fait de l'oublier. Même en sachant cela, Gimli ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

Gloin lui avait donné des instructions claires pour accomplir sa mission. Le jeune Elfe devait parvenir à Fondcombe sain et sauf. Il devait mourir si cela permettait à L'Elfing de ne pas être blessé.

Il était le principal défenseur d'Harry. Au plus grand malheur de Gimli, le jeune Elfe l'avait agrippé et avait refusé de monter avec quelqu'un d'autre quand il avait appris qu'il était le fils de Gloin. L'Elfing semblait avoir une admiration et un attachement sans égal pour le Seigneur de la Montagne.

Gimli s'était donc résigné à supporter l'enfant. Le regard meurtrier de Gloin l'avait fortement aidé à se montrer aimable avec Harry.

En ce moment même, l'enfant était en train de dormir contre lui. Gimli ne savait pas comment il faisait pour être aussi inconscient. Lui n'oserait jamais se reposer sur ces monstres à quatre pattes. Mais bon, peut-être que c'était quelques chose réservé aux Elfes. Ces satanées bestioles avaient une affinité avec les Elfes et leur obéissaient à chacune de leurs paroles. Au moins, le fait que l'enfant soit endormi avait des avantages. Il ne faisait pas de bruit attirant les ennemis et ne paniquait pas face aux dangers de la route. Gimli espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils n'allaient pas être attaqués en chemin. Il doutait fortement que l'enfant fragile supporte la vue d'un gobelin décapité.

Déjà que les Elfes allaient sûrement les massacrer pour avoir lapidé un jeune Elfing, alors s'il leur ramenait leur petit totalement traumatisé, il doutait que la race des Nains survive à la colère elfique.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Glorfindel parcourut les bois rapidement. L'Elfing était toujours introuvable. Les traces qu'avait laissées l'enfant prouvaient bien son existence mais elles semblaient s'évaporer comme par magie ne laissant aucune piste pour retrouver le jeune garçon.

Cela inquiétait beaucoup Glorfindel. Il espérait de tout son cœur que l'Elfing n'avait pas fait de mauvaise rencontre. Les bois de Fondcombe étaient quasiment les plus sûrs de toute la Terre du Milieu mais rien n'empêchait de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Fondcombe était l'un des bastions des forces elfiques, les armées ennemies pouvaient toujours essayer de braver la forteresse. La possibilité que l'enfant ait rencontrée une troupe adverse n'était pas à exclure.

Il devait donc le retrouver au plus vite. Le danger était une des raisons de l'intensité de sa colère envers le Seigneur Elrond.

La vie à Fondcombe avait bien changé ces dernières semaines. Avant elle était plutôt ennuyeuse mais ce n'était plus du tout le cas depuis l'incident diplomatique et la rupture entre les maisons. L'ambiance dans la ville aux milles cascades n'était plus apaisante, elle était au contraire glaciale. Le Seigneur Elrond avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui parler pour arranger la situation mais Glorfindel l'avait totalement ignoré et avait donné l'ordre formel au garde de ne jamais laisser Elrond franchir la porte de l'ambassade.

La maison de la Fleur D'or s'était totalement repliée sur elle-même. Elle se préparait en silence à la guerre. Même sans l'ordre officiel de Glorfindel, les elfes préféraient se préparer, ils avaient un Elfing à protéger. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être pris au dépourvu. Il n'y avait plus vraiment d'alliance entre les deux maisons. Aucune parole n'était échangée entre les deux maisons. Les Elfes de la maison de Fondcombe ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé et ils étaient étonnés par la froideur qu'ils recevaient des autres Elfes. Les Elfes qui étaient il y a quelques semaines les meilleurs amis du monde ne s'adressaient maintenant même plus un regard.

Cela aurait dû préoccuper Glorfindel mais il n'en avait en ce moment strictement rien à faire. Il n'avait en tête que l'adorable Elfing.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Saroumane sourit pour la première fois depuis un moment. Ses efforts étaient enfin récompensés. L'élément de la Mort avait repris de la puissance. Il la sentait tourner autour de lui et en lui. Le Royaume du Mordor se réveillait. Les Orques commençaient de nouveau à se rassembler.

Saroumane espérait de tout son cœur qu'il aurait le temps de finir son devoir avant que la folie ne le prenne. Oui ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne devienne fou.

Quand un Istar utilisait ou se concentrait sur un seul élément sa magie devenait déséquilibrée. Or un Istar était fait uniquement de magie, un déséquilibre pouvait donc lui être mortel. La folie le dévorait peu à peu avant qu'elle ne le mène à la mort.

Le seul moyen d'éviter cela c'était de se lier avec le Seigneur d'un élément. C'était le moyen ultime pour protéger le Pentacle. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il y avait cinq Istari pour cinq éléments. La magie une fois liée n'était plus que d'un seul élément, elle était de nouveau équilibrée, la folie lui était épargnée. La magie liée à un Istar ne pouvait plus être utilisée par les autres Istari.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sauron prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir à le voir sombrer peu à peu dans la folie pour lui proposer de faire un pacte. Sa santé mentale n'avait aucun espoir de subsister. La seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer c'était d'avoir le temps de sauver la Terre du Milieu.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Le trajet se déroulait mieux que ce que Gimli avait espéré. Il n'avait pour l'instant rencontré aucun ennemi et l'Elfing ne piquait pas de caprice. La plupart du temps il ne parlait pas ni ne bougeait. Les seules fois où l'enfant semblait reprendre vie, c'était quand ils faisaient une pause à côté d'un point d'eau ou dans une forêt. C'était sûrement à cause de son sang elfique. Gimli avait remarqué que les Elfes avaient une affinité avec l'eau et les arbres.

Par contre l'attitude de l'enfant commençait à inquiéter sérieusement Gimli et ses compagnons. Gimli essayait en vain de se convaincre qu'il ne s'inquiétait que pour la mission. Mais en vérité les Nains n'avaient que peu d'enfants et ils les chérissaient. Ils avaient beau ne pas aimer les Elfes, ils ne pouvaient pas rester insensibles à l'Elfing en le côtoyant si longtemps.

Gimli et ses compagnons ne connaissaient pas beaucoup les enfants car ils faisaient partie de la classe guerrière et n'en avaient pas la charge mais ils savaient au moins une chose. L'enfant était trop calme pour que cela soit sain. L'enfant ne parlait que très peu et qu'à Gimli. La nourriture était toujours un problème, il ne mangeait rien sans en être expressément autorisé.

Ce comportement avait rendu l'ambiance de troupe morose. Les Nains n'étaient pas réputés pour leur calme. Ils avaient tendance à ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de parler. Pourtant l'attitude de l'Elfing entraînait en eux un sentiment de culpabilité qui les réduisait au silence. Chacun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était à cause de leur traitement que l'enfant était devenu comme cela.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que le comportement d'Harry ne faisait qu'empirer. Ils voyaient de plus en plus sur son visage un regard sérieux qui n'appartenait absolument pas à un enfant, du moins pas à un enfant heureux.

D'un commun accord, ils accélérèrent la vitesse de leurs montures.

.

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. Le chapitre 5 arrivera bientôt._


	7. Chapitre 5

**Titre:** Le Pentacle

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta :**Ours en Peluche

**Couple :** Harry/Legolas mais je ne suis pas encore certaine, mais la relation sera très "pure" (innocente).

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** Saroumane le Sage savait que personne ne comprendrait pourquoi il s'était allié à Sauron. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il accomplirait son devoir d'Istar même s'il était seul dans ce périple. Harry/Legolas

**Note :** Cette fiction sera basée normalement plus sur l'équilibre du Pentacle que sur une histoire amoureuse. C'est pour cela que les deux personnages principaux sont Saroumane et Harry et pas Harry et Legolas.

_._

_Merci à Gladoo89, Houzel, Alihya, Lynka Read, Landydou, Zaika, Yamashita6, Estelle Uzumaki, Annadriya, Yukina21, vampire-marie, lyli13 et An author alone in the dark pour leurs commentaires._

**Bonne Lecture !**

**_"C'est de l'elfique"_**

**_._**

**~.~**

**Le Pentacle**

**~.~**

**Chapitre 5**

Glorfindel se tendit, les sens en alerte. Un bruit brisait le silence de la forêt. Quoique non ce n'était pas un bruit, c'était un brouhaha caractéristique d'une seule chose, un troupeau de Nains. Glorfindel alla à leur rencontre, furieux. Il était hors de question qu'il laissât un Nain entrer dans la forêt alors qu'un Elfing perdu y était. Il n'avait pas oublié la cruauté dont avaient fait preuve les Nains dela Montagnedu Nord. Il avait d'ailleurs participé au massacre et y avait pris beaucoup de plaisir.

Quelque chose clochait. Glorfindel pouvait distinctement entendre derrière le brouhaha des Nains, le bruit de plusieurs chevaux. L'Elfe qui l'avait rejoint, pour attendre les ordres, était aussi étonné et inquiet que lui. Les seules fois où les Nains déniaient monter sur un cheval, c'était sur ordre du Roi pour une mission qui exigeait de la rapidité. Les Nains avaient-ils la folie d'attaquer Fondcombe ? Glorfindel accéléra sa course, il devait arriver avant que les intrus n'attaquent ou ne fassent peur à l'Elfing.

Avec un geste silencieux, il ordonna aux Elfes présents d'encercler les Nains. Il se plaça lui de façon à leur barrer le chemin. Il arma son arc d'une flèche, prêt à tirer et à éliminer la menace. Son esprit était rempli d'images de l'Elfing blessé. Il sentait la fureur qui l'avait habité lors du massacre dela Montagnedu Nord ou de son affrontement avec le Balrog. Il se concentra sur une seule chose, éliminer la menace, détruire le groupe d'immondes Nains qui serait en vue dans quelques secondes. Il tendit son arc.

Le choc lui fit presque lâcher son arc. La stupeur fut très vite remplacée par l'horreur et la terreur.

Sur le cheval du milieu, emprisonné dans les bras du plus immonde Nain qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, se trouvait l'Elfing. Sa panique était à son paroxysme. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour leur reprendre l'enfant ? Il ne pouvait même pas tirer et éliminer la menace sans risquer de blesser l'enfant physiquement ou mentalement. Un enfant de cet âge de devait pas déjà être confronté à la mort.

Glorfindel trembla. Comment avaient-ils pu arriver à une telle catastrophe ? Que voulaient les Nains en échange de l'Elfing ? Glorfindel leur donnerait tout ce qu'ils voulaient mais il doutait que cela soit suffisant. Les Nains avaient dans leurs mains quelque chose qui ferait plier la volonté de l'ensemble du peuple elfique et les Nains ne le savaient que trop bien. C'était un Elfing qui leur avait fait perdre une montagne après tout.

Glorfindel ne savait pas s'il devait se montrer ou non. Il avait peur que, s'il révélait sa présence, le garçonnet ne soit blessé.

Un grognement le sortit de ses pensées.

L'Elfe à côté de lui, furieux, lui désigna d'un geste de la main l'Elfing.

Glorfindel observa attentivement l'enfant. Ce qu'il vit fit monter en lui la rage. L'Elfing était couvert d'hématomes et de petites coupures. Ces blessures n'étaient pas des blessures dues à un quelconque voyage. C'était des blessures faites volontairement par quelqu'un. L'enfant avait été maltraité.

Il était hors de question que l'Elfing ne passe ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus en leur dérangeante compagnie. Il devait à tout prix les arrêter.

Glorfindel fit signe aux autres Elfes de capturer les Nains.

Il laissa ses camarades mettre en joute les envahisseurs. Il resta volontairement loin pour avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble et pour pouvoir ainsi intervenir rapidement en cas de danger.

Il vit avec plaisir les Nains se rendre, terrifiés. Malheureusement, l'Elfing était toujours prisonnier. Il semblerait que les Nains n'aient pas l'intention de le relâcher.

Glorfindel se dirigea vers les nouveaux venus. Il avait rangé son arme pour ne pas effrayer l'Elfing. Par contre, il n'avait nullement l'intention d'être désarmé devant l'ennemi. D'un signe rapide de la main, il ordonna aux gardes les plus proches de retirer les armes des Nains.

Le Nain qui tenait l'Elfing le regarda, furieux, mais il eut la sagesse de se taire. Cela était aussi étonnant qu'inquiétant. Les Nains n'étaient pas réputés pour leur sang froid, ils avaient le sang encore plus chaud que celui des hommes. Ce contrôle n'était pas un bon signe. Le Nain resserra sa prise sur l'enfant au plus grand déplaisir de Glorfindel.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre l'enfant de force. La main du Nain était beaucoup trop proche son cou. Il pourrait être tué avant que Glorfindel ne puisse intervenir.

- **Relâcher immédiatement l'enfant !** Exigea Glorfindel.

Les Nains se tournèrent vers celui qui tenait l'Elfing. Apparemment, c'était le chef. Glorfindel pensa qu'il était maudit. C'était apparemment le plus puissant Nain du groupe qui détenait le garçonnet.

Un signe de la tête indiqua que le Nain acceptait au plus grand soulagement des Elfes.

Avec lenteur les Nains descendirent de leurs chevaux avant de se rapprocher du cheval où trônaient toujours le Nain roux et l'enfant. Les arcs se tendirent, prêt à tirer au moindre faux geste.

Au plus grand damne de Glorfindel, ils descendirent l'Elfing en premier et ne le lâchèrent pas.

**.**

******HPLOTR**

**.**

Gimli savait qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'ils réussissent à arriver jusqu'à Fondcombe mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils soient arrêtés par autant d'Elfes. Apparemment l'enfant devait venir de Fondcombe et tous les Elfes étaient à sa recherche.

Gimli avait déjà rencontré des Elfes. Il n'avait jamais été accueilli correctement selon les normes naines mais jamais il n'avait subi un tel accueil. Une bonne trentaine d'Elfes au moins avaient leurs arcs tendus droit vers eux, prêts à les tuer au moindre faux mouvement. Gimli se doutait que la seule chose qui les maintenait en vie pour l'instant c'était l'Elfing dans ses bras. Dès qu'il le lâcherait, les archets tireraient.

Les regards furieux des Elfes informaient Gimli que grâce à leur vision, ils avaient vu les hématomes sur l'enfant. Son père avait raison. Ils allaient devoir prier pour espérer échapper à la vengeance du peuple des forêts.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit les Elfes leur arrachèrent leurs armes. Gimli était furieux mais d'un geste de la main, il appela ses hommes au calme. La situation était suffisamment difficile pour l'envenimer. De toute façon même avec leurs armes, ils n'auraient pas réussi à les vaincre. Autant essayer de les calmer.

- **Relâcher immédiatement l'enfant**, Cracha l'Elfe

Pour le calme, c'était raté. D'un geste de la tête il ordonna qu'on obéisse.

Une fois à terre, Gimli savait que le plus dur restait à faire. Il devait leur montrer qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise attention envers leur petit. Avec lenteur, il enleva ses bras qui entouraient l'Elfing.

Harry s'était apparemment attaché à lui plus qu'il ne se l'imaginait car il resserra son emprise sur lui et ne voulut pas aller vers les Elfes. Gimli avait envie de pester dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Il semblait qu'Harry était plus traumatisé qu'il ne le pensait. Un Elfing ne devait jamais avoir peur d'un Elfe, pourtant Harry semblait terrifié.

**.**

******HPLOTR**

**.**

Le Nain relâcha enfin l'Elfing mais l'enfant ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter et s'accrochait à lui. Glorfindel ne comprenait pas. Les nains l'avaient clairement maltraité, ses blessures ne pouvaient pas arriver par accident. Alors pourquoi l'enfant paraissait-il si attaché à eux ?

Glorfindel ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait déjà entendu des histoires d'horreur où des enfants maltraités s'étaient attachés à leur agresseur. Il ne pouvait pas prendre l'enfant de force sinon cela allait encore plus le traumatiser. Il devait le faire venir volontairement.

**- "_Bonjour mon enfant. Viens mon enfant tu n'as plus rien à craindre."_**

Ses paroles attirèrent l'attention du jeune garçon. Il le regardait maintenant avec des grands yeux verts confus.

**- _"Viens mon enfant je ne vais pas te faire de mal"._**

Le garçon ne bougea pas.

Voyant que les choses n'avançaient pas, Gimli décida d'intervenir.

**- Je pense qu'il ne vous comprend pas. Il n'a parlé avec nous qu'en langage commun.**

Gimli regretta très vite d'avoir parlé quand le blond le fusilla du regard.

**- Bonjour**, dit Glorfindel en se retournant vers l'enfant.

Il vit l'enfant hésiter avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

**- Bonjour**, prononça l'Elfing d'une voix douce.

Glorfindel était étonné que le Nain ait raison mais il n'avait pas le temps de creuser l'idée.

**- Viens avec moi, mon enfant.**

La réaction de l'enfant fut immédiate. Il se cacha derrière Gimli en secouant la tête en négation. Tout son corps tremblait de peur.

**- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, je te le promets.**

Ces paroles rassurantes eurent une plus grande efficacité qu'il ne s'imaginait. L'Elfing laissa sa tête dépasser derrière le nain. Il le scruta un moment du regard. Glorfindel se tortilla légèrement, mal à l'aise. Les yeux de l'Elfing étaient sérieux. Tout se jouait maintenant. S'il était juger digne, il pourrait prendre le jeune Elfe et le protéger sinon… Glorfindel ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer.

**- Tu me le jures ?**

**- Oui je te le jure sur ma vie. Je te promets que je ne laisserai aucun mal t'arriver. **

L'Elfing l'observa encore un moment avant de se diriger lentement vers Glorfindel.

Glorfindel tendit les bras et laissa l'enfant y pénétrer. Il n'avait jamais tenu d'Elfing dans ses bras. Sa Compagne était morte assassinée avant d'avoir eu la chance d'être enceinte. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela était tellement apaisant d'avoir un Elfing dans les bras. Il le protégerait contre tous les dangers comme il l'avait fait avec tous les Elfings qu'il avait rencontrés. C'était eux qui lui avaient donné la force de vaincre le Balrog. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un démon qu'il avait à vaincre mais un groupe de Nains. Il allait tous les exterminer.

**- Ne les tue pas**, murmura l'enfant.

**- Pourquoi ? **Il n'aimait pas entendre ce verbe dans la bouche de l'Elfing mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander des précisions. Il ne comprenait pas la raison qui poussait l'enfant à ne pas réclamer la vengeance.

**- Il est le fils du gentil Nain qui m'a aidé.**

Cela n'était pas une excuse suffisante pour leur pardonner selon lui mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le dire à l'enfant.

**- Mm… Je ne les tuerai pas, pour l'instant. Il se tourna vers les Nains. Dites à votre peuple qu'il n'est en aucun cas pardonné mais je ne peux que respecter le veux de cet enfant. Vous avez beaucoup de dettes envers lui. Vous devriez lui en être éternellement reconnaissant. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'au moindre faux pas vous serez exterminés. Vous et l'ensemble du peuple des Nains. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

**- Ou…oui**, bafouilla Gimli.

L'Elfe était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus terrifiant. Il reconnut alors l'Elfe le plus terrifiant et le plus craint dela Terredu Milieu, Glorfindel le tueur de Balrog. Il était celui qui avait vaincu seul un démon des profondeurs des montagnes dont même trois cent Nains ne pouvaient en venir à bout.

**- Disparaissez maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis. Je ne veux plus vous voir !**

**- Attendez**, interpella Harry avant que les Nains n'aient pu se retourner.** Je vous reverrai ? **

**- Je ne sais pas gamin.**

**- Mais…**

La voix désespérée de l'enfant fit gémir Glorfindel. Il ne pourrait jamais lui résister.

**- Ils pourront revenir plus tard à Fondcombe dans le cadre de visite diplomatique.**

Avant que quelque chose ait pu être dit, Glorfindel partit avec l'Elfing dans les bras.

**.**

******HPLOTR**

**.**

Gimli regarda les Elfes partir. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'être vivant. Il s'était attendu à mourir ou au moins à être torturé. Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Certes il savait que les Elfes allaient se venger d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais il était encore en vie et il le devait à l'Elfing. Il se promit de rembourser sa dette d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il rassembla ses hommes et chevaux et repartit vers la montagne.

**.**

******HPLOTR**

**.**

**- Dis-moi mon enfant, comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**- Harry.**

Glorfindel s'arrêta net.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Harry. **

Glorfindel avait bien entendu ; il se demandait ce qu'avaient bien pu penser les parents en le nommant ainsi. Ce n'était même pas un nom elfique. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'appeler ainsi. Cela lui porterait malheur. Le nom était censé décrire la personne qui le portait. Avoir un nom qui ne voulait rien dire c'était pour les Elfes comme annoncer que cette personne ne valait pas le coup d'être regardée, que cette personne n'avait pas été aimée et désirée.

Glorfindel ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Il changerait le prénom de l'enfant même s'il n'en était pas le père.

D'ailleurs où pouvaient bien être ses parents ? Si jamais ils n'étaient pas morts ou prisonniers, Glorfindel se promit de les tuer pour traiter ainsi leur enfant. Il n'y avait pas de doute que l'enfant avait été maltraité, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui. Un Elfing ne devait jamais avoir peur d'un Elfe, pourtant Harry en avait peur. Glorfindel le sentait s'accrocher à lui.

**- Dis-moi mon enfant, où sont tes parents ?**

Glorfindel sentit l'Elfing se crisper.

**- Ils sont morts quand j'avais 1 an**, répondit Harry à voix basse.

Glorfindel resserra sa prise. Il regrettait d'avoir posé la question. Perdre ses parents alors qu'on n'était qu'un nouveau-né, c'était une tragédie. Par contre cela élargissait le mystère. Un Elfing d'un an n'avait aucune chance de survivre seul. Il avait dû vivre avec d'autres personne.

**- Je suis désolé. Mais dis-moi qui a pris soin de toi. **

**- Des personnes…**

**- J'ai besoin de savoir quelle est la ville elfique d'où tu viens. Pour les prévenir de ta survie. Je suis sûr que tes tuteurs s'inquiètent.**

Harry se mit à rire au plus grand étonnement de Glorfindel. Après quelques minutes Harry se calma et dit :

**- Je n'ai jamais vécu dans une ville elfique, ni avec des elfes d'ailleurs.**

**- Quoi ? Tu ne vivais pas avec des Elfes ? **Un hochement de tête lui confirma qu'il avait bien entendu.** Tu vivais où alors?**

**- Avec des humains éloignés de tout**, répondit Harry en réfléchissant à chacun de ses mots.

Glorfindel se figea, un enfant elfique vivant chez des humains. C'était bien une première. De toutes les races les humains étaient ceux qui prenaient le moins soin de leurs enfants. Ils n'étaient pas forcément de mauvais parents mais chez eux la maltraitance existait.

Glorfindel changea de sujet. Il n'avait pas envie de contrarier l'Elfing en posant des questions déplacées. De toute manière, Glorfindel ne laisserait pas l'Elfing retourner chez ces humains. Il avait tellement de carences dans la culture elfique que s'en était un sacrilège. En plus, la mortalité des hommes allaient sûrement rendre Harry de nouveau orphelin avant qu'il ne soit devenu adulte.

** - Tu vas maintenant vivre avec nous. Il est hors de question que tu retournes chez les humains. Par contre, il va te falloir un nouveau prénom. Harry ne peut pas convenir comme prénom.**

**- Quoi ! **Cria Harry.

Glorfindel grimaça. Cela n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'il avait espéré.

**.**

**HPLOTR**

**.**

Harry riait. Il essayait d'imaginer les Dursley en Elfes. Eux qui ne pouvaient pas supporter tout ce qui n'était pas normal. Les imaginer avec des arcs et des oreilles pointues était tout à fait risible.

**- Je n'ai jamais vécu dans une ville elfique, ni avec des elfes d'ailleurs.**

**- Quoi ? Tu ne vivais pas avec des Elfes ? **

Harry hocha la tête.

**- Tu vivais où alors?**

Harry ne savait pas comment dire à l'Elfe que les Dursleys étaient les gens les plus normaux qui existaient.

**- Avec des humains éloignés de tout**, répondit Harry en réfléchissant à chacun de ses mots.

L'Elfe changea de sujet.

**- Tu vas maintenant vivre avec nous. Il est hors de question que tu retournes chez les humains. Par contre, il va te falloir un nouveau prénom. "Harry" ne peut pas convenir comme prénom.**

**- Quoi ! **Cria Harry.

Il en était hors de question ! Il aimait son prénom. Ses parents le lui avaient donné, y renoncer serait pour Harry comme les renier et renoncer à eux. Il était hors de question qu'un inconnu arrive et décide de lui enlever une partie de son identité.

**- Hors de question ! **Hurla Harry furieux.

**- Enfant. Il faut que ton nom soit elfique. Tu peux, si tu le souhaites avoir deux prénoms. Un que tu utilises chez les Elfes et l'autre chez les Hommes**, concéda Glorfindel.

**- Non, je garde Harry.**

**- Les prénoms sont pour les elfes très importants. Ils représentent ce qu'est l'Elfe. Les prénoms peuvent vouloir dire des choses comme lumière ou étoile. Que dirais-tu de Elemmire ?**

**- Non.**

**- Et Turambar, cela veut dire Maître du destin.**

**- Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas m'appeler lumière, étoile ou autre chose. Je suis et resterai Harry !**

**- Mais …**

**- Harry ! **Dit Harry fermement en regardant fixement L'Elfe.

Le blond soupira.

**- D'accord tu as gagné Harry, mais n'oublie pas que tu peux changer de nom à tout moment.**

Harry sourit. Il avait pu garder son prénom. Harry sentait qu'avec les Elfes, il allait pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Cela allait être particulièrement amusant.

**- Au fait, Je m'appelle Glorfindel. Je suis le Seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or. **

.

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. _

_._

_PS : pour l'histoire 1 an elfique = 5 ans humain. Un Elfe devient adulte à 100 ans quand il ressemblera à un humain de 20. _


	8. Chapitre 6

**Titre:** Le Pentacle

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta : **_Morgane 25_

**Couple :** Harry/Legolas mais je ne suis pas encore certaine, mais la relation sera très "pure" (innocente).

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** Saroumane le Sage savait que personne ne comprendrait pourquoi il s'était allié à Sauron. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il accomplirait son devoir d'Istar même s'il était seul dans ce périple. Harry/Legolas

**Note :** Cette fiction sera basée normalement plus sur l'équilibre du Pentacle que sur une histoire amoureuse. C'est pour cela que les deux personnages principaux sont Saroumane et Harry et pas Harry et Legolas.

_._

_Je remercie Plubi, Gladoo89, Annadriya, Estelle Uzumaki, Aurysadik, Asherit, Yukina21, Eliana34, Zaika, Lynka Read, Landydou, Vahinepapaya, CashyHoray, Yamashita6, Serrana, Akarisnape, Neko Mikk, Nouch, Sinoa, Ada-Diana, Saya330, Guest, The Ice Cat, Noami, Ayahne, Natty19, SisiMI, Waazin die, Philae89, Petie Emeuraude, Elfyliane, Maru and Kai et SEY-sama pour leur commentaire._

_Gladoo89__ : Dans ma grande générosité, je te pardonne. ^^_

_Eliana34__ : Harry a 17 ans. Un Elfing de 17 ans en parait environ 3 ans et demi or Harry en parait 5 ans. Je te laisse deviner le reste. _

_CashyHoray__ : Thank you._

_Natty19__ : Le prochain chapitre te sera consacré. _

_._

**Bonne Lecture et Bonne fêtes !**

**~.~**

**Le Pentacle**

**~.~**

**Chapitre 6**

Elrond soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ce qui c'était passé il y a quelques jours le hantait. Comment avaient-ils fait pour en arriver là ? Après tant de siècle d'entente, il n'était maintenant que de simples alliés. Le pire dans tout cela c'était que l'ensemble de la maison de la Fleur d'Or c'était allié à la folie de leur Seigneur.

La folie, et l'une des pires qu'il puisse exister. Le Seigneur Glorfindel avait eu une hallucination. Il avait vu un Elfing. Elrond savait qu'il aurait du envoyer une équipe pour vérifier ses dires et ainsi apaiser le Seigneur Elfe. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il était médecin à Fondcombe bien avant d'être un Seigneur. Il avait vu beaucoup d'elfes qui avaient perdu leur compagnon. Sans enfant pour les faire tenir, ils finissaient par mourir. Il n'était pas rare qu'avant de tomber dans la folie et la mélancolie qui les tuerait, des derniers rêves d'Elfing les hantent.

Glorfindel avait perdu sa compagne il y a de cela des siècles. Elrond n'avait jamais compris comment il avait fait pour être encore en vie. Il l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup admiré pour cela. Lui n'aurait jamais pu survivre. Il avait eu temps de mal quand sa femme était morte. Seuls ces trois enfants lui avaient permit d'échapper à la mort.

Il semblerait malheureusement que la ténacité de Glorfindel ne soit pas sans faille. Il avait après toutes ces années cédé. Ce qui ennuyait réellement Elrond c'était que Glorfindel entraîne avec lui l'alliance entre leurs deux peuples.

Quand il s'était aperçu des conséquences de cette histoire, Elrond avait essayé d'apaiser la situation mais il s'était heurté à la garde de l'ambassade qui lui refusait l'accès. Face à une telle action et un tel manque de respect, il avait failli hurler comme un nain. Il était parti furieux et s'était depuis lors enfermé dans la bibliothèque.

C'était une réaction puérile, il le savait bien mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour arranger la situation.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter. Décidemment cela devenait une habitude ici.

**- Mon Seigneur vous devez venir d'urgence à l'entrée. **

**- Calmez-vous je vous pris et dite-moi ce qu'il se passe !**

**- Glorfindel est de retour à Fondcombe, il a un Elf… un Elfing dans les bras !**

**- Quoi ! **

Elrond oublia toutes ses bonnes manières et couru jusqu'à la grande porte.

La naissance d'un Elfing était une bonne nouvelle mais cela voulait aussi dire que plus jamais l'entente entre Fondcombe et la maison de la Fleur d'Or ne serait réparée. Les Elfes n'oublient jamais les affronts qu'ils ont subis et en n'envoyant aucune équipe après l'Elfing, ils avaient commis le pire crime qu'il puisse exister pour les Elfes. La maison de Fondcombe avait abandonné un Elfing. Cela irait donc très mal pour eux. Elrond espérait donc de tout son cœur que le garde ait halluciné même s'il doutait fort que ce soit le cas.

Il arriva à la grande porte, traversa la foule qui s'y était formée et vit Glorfindel avec son précieux paquet dans les bras. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, l'enfant qu'il tenait était un Elfing. Un étrange Elfing avec la peau teintée et un curieux tatouage sur le front, mais un Elfing quand même.

Il s'avança vers le Seigneur Elfe pour présenter ses excuses et lui proposer d'examiner l'enfant pour vérifier son état de santé. Mais il fut rapidement stopper par les gardes de la maison de la Fleur d'Or. Tous avaient sorti leurs armes et se placèrent entre lui et le jeune garçon.

- **La maison de Fondcombe a abandonné un Elfing au danger de la forêt et des nains qui ont mis la main dessus. **

Des exclamations d'horreur s'élevèrent. Tous semblaient remarquer alors les blessures qui couvraient le jeune garçon. Même Elrond ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, un enfant n'aurait jamais du subir ce genre de traitement.

- **La maison de Fondcombe a donc perdu tous ses droits envers l'enfant. Il appartient à la maison de la Fleur d'Or. Seuls ses membres et ses amis pourront l'approcher or il n'y entre les maisons de la Fleur d'Or et celle de Fondcombe aucune amitié.**

Les Elfes baissèrent la tête de honte pour l'horrible crime qui leur était attribué mais aucun ne protesta face à la sanction. Elle était des plus sévères mais elle était plus que justifiée. Il était clair pour tous les Elfes présents que ce crime ne serait jamais pardonné. Enfin les sujets d'Elrond comprirent pourquoi leurs camarades étaient si froids avec eux. Si la situation avait été inversée, ils auraient agit de même.

Le prince Elladan fit toutefois un pas en avant avec les mains tendues en signe de soumission et de non-menace.

- **Nous acceptons votre décision et nous n'essayerons pas de la contourner. Nous vous présentons nos plus plates excuses. Nous n'attendons en aucun cas votre pardon cependant nous vous offrons nos services, si vous avez la grâce de l'accepter, pour punir les nains de manière appropriée. **

Sans tenir compte de leurs états d'âme, Glorfindel continua son chemin et rentra rapidement dans le domaine de la Fleur d'Or. Il laissa ses hommes expliquer la décision de Harry contre ses agresseurs.

A peine Glorfindel avait-il franchit la porte de son domaine que la panique l'envahissait. C'était comme ci, une fois la menace extérieure enlevée, il prenait vraiment compte de quoi il s'était engagé. Il allait devoir prendre soin d'un Elfing ! Il n'avait jamais été parent et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas vu d'enfant Elfe, qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait besoin de soin particulier.

Par Valar, faites qu'il puisse être un bon parent.

**.**

**.**

Saroumane s'affala sur un fauteuil. Il venait de s'énerver sur Gandalf. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Cela n'était pas digne d'un Istar. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Gandalf avait osé venir lui demander de l'aide et des conseils en ne voulant pas accepter ce qu'il avait à dire. Il voulait en plus de l'aide pour détruire l'Anneau Unique. La perspective de cette destruction avait énervé Saroumane.

L'Anneau Unique avait une place très importante dans le Pentacle. Sa destruction entrainerait automatiquement la chute du Pentacle. La fin de la terre du Milieu serait alors inévitable.

L'Anneau avait mauvaise réputation pourtant s'il était aussi maléfique qu'on le disait, jamais il n'aurait pu être forgé. Tous les anneaux avaient été fabriqués grâce à l'ensemble des connaissances des peuples de la Terre du Milieu.

En eux avait été coulée la magie des éléments. Chaque anneau avait la particularité de son élément. Il n'y avait rien de maléfique en eux sinon les Elfes les auraient détruits depuis longtemps. Les Elfes en avaient trois correspondant aux trois formes de l'eau. La forme liquide était l'anneau détenu par Elrond, elle accroissait les pouvoirs de guérison. Celui de Galadriel, était évidement la forme gazeuse qui améliorait la connaissance. C'est de lui que la reine Elfique tirait ses pouvoirs de télépathie et de divination. Enfin le dernier, la forme solide, appartenait à Cirdan, et permettait la connaissance de ses armes et ses bâtiments qui faisaient la légende des Elfes.

L'horreur et le sentiment de s'être fait duper lors de la construction de l'Anneau Unique, étaient dû à la préférence des peuples de la Terre du Milieu à oublier l'existence même de l'élément de la Mort. Peu était les individus qui acceptaient que la mort fût une chose naturelle, qu'il n'y avait rien de maléfique en elle. Les personnes, qui la provoquaient, pouvaient l'être mais la mort n'était qu'un élément de la vie au même titre que les autres.

Saroumane accordait néanmoins que l'Anneau Unique était le plus puissant des anneaux. Non seulement parce que la puissance de l'élément n'avait pas été divisé mais aussi parce que la Mort était quelque chose de destructeur que l'on ne pouvait vaincre.

Toutefois, il ne fallait pas croire toute les légendes et les méfaits qu'on lui attribuait. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait perde la raison aux rois des hommes et les avait transformé en serviteur de la Mort.

C'était plutôt le travail de l'anneau oublié, l'anneau de l'air. L'élément était trop volatile et contradictoire pour être encré dans une forme solide. Il était pourtant là. C'était lui qui liait les anneaux les uns avec les autres. C'était donc lui qui attirait les hommes dans les ténèbres quand l'ensemble de la Terre du Milieu s'acharnait sur le Mordor. C'était bien lui qui tentait toujours de rapprocher les anneaux les uns des autres grâce aux forces des Aigles. C'était d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, ce qui détruisait les Aigles. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, l'anneau les épuisait, les poussant peu à peu au déclin. Si les anneaux ne se rapprochaient pas, dans moins de mille ans, Saroumane était sur que les Aigles ne seraient plus que de simples animaux.

Mais cela tous l'ignoraient et ne voudraient jamais l'accepter si on venait à leur dire. La folie de Sauron avait trop accentué la crainte en l'Anneau Unique pour qu'on le considère comme autre chose que comme un objet maléfique.

La folie était un adversaire mortel pour la Terre du Milieu. C'était le principal ennemi de l'Istar. Saroumane la sentait le guetter et se rapprocher à grands pas. Sa réaction face à Gandalf le prouvait bien. A peine l'avait-il vu, que la colère était montée en lui. Il était normalement le plus sage des Istari. Il ne perdait que rarement le contrôle de lui-même et jamais avec une telle violence.

Là de simple parole, l'avait poussé à torturer l'Istar Gris. C'était non seulement un geste totalement indigne de son rang, mais aussi particulièrement stupide. Il aurait du réagir calmement et manipuler l'Istar pour que celui-ci lui confit l'anneau ou du moins de le convaincre de passer par ici avant d'aller au Mordor. Cela n'aurait pas été dur. Il connaissait bien trop Gandalf pour ne pas réussir. Mais voilà, sa colère avait tout fichu en l'air.

Cela dérangeait beaucoup ces plans mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait plus que tout.

Son comportement signifiait qu'une seule chose, sa magie n'était plus stable. La Mort prenait une place trop importante dans son sein par rapport aux autres éléments. Il avait essayé de les maintenir en équilibre mais il avait apparemment échoué et l'écart n'allait maintenant que grandir.

Le déséquilibre dans la magie était la chose la plus dangereuse pour un Istar. Non seulement cela le rendait fou, mais cela le tuait aussi. Peu à peu ses pouvoirs allaient le dévorer. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Ironiquement, seul Sauron pourrait le sauver.

Le Seigneur du Mordor devait enclencher la protection _Unomagus_. Chaque seigneur du Pentacle pouvait désigner un Istar comme unique protecteur de l'élément. Une fois engagé ce procédé obligeait chaque Istar à se lier.

Cette liaison ramènerait l'équilibre dans la magie de Saroumane car il ne serait alors plus que d'un seul élément. Malheureusement cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Sauron prenait bien trop de plaisir à le voir combattre contre les ténèbres et la folie qui le guettait pour décider de le sauver.

Saroumane se savait condamné. Il avait su dès qu'il avait décidé de sauver la Terre du Milieu qu'il ne tarderait pas à mourir. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'est d'avoir le temps d'accomplir sa tache avant de sombrer. Il avait grand espoir de réussir. L'élément de la Mort avait retrouvé beaucoup de sa puissance.

**.**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. _


	9. Chapitre 7

**Titre:** Le Pentacle

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Couple :** Harry/Legolas mais je ne suis pas encore certaine, mais la relation sera très "pure" (innocente).

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni le Seigneur des Anneaux. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** Saroumane le Sage savait que personne ne comprendrait pourquoi il s'était allié à Sauron. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il accomplirait son devoir d'Istar même s'il était seul dans ce périple. Harry/Legolas

**Note :** Cette fiction sera basée normalement plus sur l'équilibre du Pentacle que sur une histoire amoureuse. C'est pour cela que les deux personnages principaux sont Saroumane et Harry et pas Harry et Legolas.

_._

_Ce chapitre est dédié à __Natty19__ pour l'aide précieuse qu'elle m'a apporté._

_._

**Bonne Lecture !**

**~.~**

**Le Pentacle**

**~.~**

**Chapitre 7**

Glorfindel déposa délicatement Harry dans le lit en souriant. Cela faisait environ un mois que l'Elfing ensoleillait sa vie. Chaque jour, il remerciait les Valar pour l'avoir placé sous leurs soins.

Tout n'avait pas été simple, particulièrement au début. Harry était particulièrement prudent envers toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient et il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on prenne soin de lui. Le Seigneur Elfe regrettait presque d'avoir épargné les nains si cela était la conséquence de sa séquestration.

Il lui avait fallu une semaine entière et beaucoup d'effort avant de que Harry accepte de l'aide pour prendre un bain. Il avait affirmé haut et fort qu'il avait dix-sept ans et qu'il était bien assez âge pour se laver seule. Glorfindel avait été étonné qu'il soit si jeune, il avait plutôt l'air d'avoir vingt-cinq ans mais la encore ces souvenirs des Elfings étaient bien trop vieux pour qu'il puisse en être sur. Toujours est-il qu'il avait informé que les Elfes ne se baignaient pas seuls avant d'avoir au moins atteint l'âge de soixante ans.

Bien entendu Harry ne l'avait pas cru. Vivre avec des humains avait eut des conséquences que Glorfindel n'aurait jamais imaginé. Harry n'avait pas encore, à ce jour, prit conscience que les Elfes étaient immortels et qu'il grandissait plus lentement que les Hommes. Pour lui, à dix-sept ans, il était presque un adulte. Il avait donc le droit de faire tout ce qu'un adulte faisait. Glorfindel avait failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque un nombre incalculable de fois. Glorfindel ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Harry ne comprenait pas qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans.

Heureusement, en général, il se comportait comme un enfant de son âge. Le Seigneur de la Fleur d'Or en était heureux bien qu'il était la victime préférée ou plutôt surtout qu'il était la victime préférée. Glorfindel attendait toute la journée que Harry vienne le déranger dans son travail. Il adorait passer du temps avec lui et il espérait que le lendemain serait aussi chargé qu'aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui arriverait. Une ombre flottait sur Fondcombe. Glorfindel ne savait pas ce qu'elle était mais les murmures des Elfes d'Elrond ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Un danger rodait cependant tant qu'il n'en aura pas la certitude, il ne pourra rien faire. Rien à part tenir à l'œil l'Elfing et se préparer à fuir au moindre danger.

**.**

**.**

Harry se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait rarement été aussi heureux. Son arrivé dans ce monde était peut-être un cadeau de la magie pour le récompenser de tous les sacrifies qu'il avait dû accomplir. Enfin quelque soit ce qui l'avait fait venir, il l'en remerciait.

Les Elfes prenaient soin de lui s'en jamais l'étouffé. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être enfermer et séquestrer comme c'était parfois le cas avec Molly et Dumbledore. Non, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait tant que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Certes Glorfindel lui apprenait comment bien se comporter en tant qu'Elfe mais il ne le punissait jamais s'il faisait quelque chose de mal. A la place il lui expliquait tranquillement pourquoi il voulait qu'il se comporte ainsi. Harry adorait cela.

Toutefois vivre avec les Elfes n'était pas de tout repos. Ils pouvaient se montrer insupportables à cause de leurs trop grandes attentions. Harry avait vite appris qu'ils adoraient les enfants. Quoique non c'était encore pire que cela. L'ancien Gryffondor avait bien compris que les Elfing étaient très rares, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il acceptait totalement et tranquillement d'être suivit par des Elfes où qu'il aille. Au bout de deux jours, il en avait eut marre. Il avait utilisé sa cape d'invisibilité et avait décidé de faire honneur à son sang en faisant une farce digne de son nom.

Evidemment, personne n'avait douté que c'était lui l'investigateur de la plaisanterie, mais étrangement, les Elfes semblaient avoir beaucoup apprécié d'en être victime. Cela devait être à cause de leur adoration irrationnelle, et incompréhensible pour Harry, des Elfings.

Toujours est-il, quand s'apercevant de cela, Harry avait mit un point d'honneur à les taquiner au moins une fois par jour. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile, les Elfes semblaient tendre des perches pour ce faire frapper. C'était la seule explication pour Harry. Sinon pourquoi lui dire avec un sourire que les Elfes avaient un sens de l'équilibre parfait ? Harry ne pouvait après cette annonce, que vérifier par lui-même. Il avait d'ailleurs prouvé qu'il mentait. Peu avait été les Elfes qui n'avaient pas fini sur les fesses en traversant le couloir où Harry avait copieusement verser de l'huile sur le sol.

Mais de tous les Elfes que Harry fréquentait, Glorfindel était celui qu'il préférait. Il était particulièrement attentif et protecteur avec lui. Même s'il avait du travail, il prenait toujours le temps de jouer avec lui. Même s'il en avait pas vraiment besoin, Glorfindel, tenait la place de son tuteur et contrairement aux Dursley, il était plutôt doué pour cela. Harry se prenait souvent à rêver que si James était encore vivant, il serait comme l'Elfe : protecteur, aimant, doux et compréhensif.

Harry l'aimait beaucoup, et il ferait tout pour le protéger. L'une des premières choses à faire, était de découvrir ce qu'il se tramait à Fondcombes. Les Elfes du Seigneur Elrond n'arrêtait pas de chuchoter entre eux et l'air devenait de plus en plus pesant. Une chose de grave se préparait et il était bien décidé à savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Son enquête commencerait avec le vieux monsieur habitant dans l'aile ouest. Il avait toujours plein d'histoire à raconter. De plus, il était suffisamment curieux pour avoir laisser traîner une oreille par-ci par-là et suffisamment bavard pour ne pas pouvoir tenir sa langue. Harry était sur qu'il lui dirait tout ce qu'il souhaitait s'il insistait un peu.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**- Seigneur Glorfindel**, salua Legolas,** c'est un honneur de vous revoir.**

Glorfindel laissa tombé sa plume sur le parchemin qu'il était en train d'écrire.

**-Salutation Prince Legolas**, accueillit Glorfindel crispé.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à cette visite. Certes, il avait reçu de nombreux elfes venant de toute la Terre du Milieu pour saluer la venue de Harry mais Legolas ne semblait pas l'un d'eux. Les elfes de la forêt noire avaient rapidement fait savoir qu'il respectait la décision de la Fleur d'Or sur l'isolement de l'Elfing aux vues des récents évènements. En contre partie, bien sur, Glorfindel avait du leur promettre qu'il serait les premiers inviter une fois la quarantaine fini.

Glorfindel doutait donc fort que le prince soit l'une des personnes qui devait être mises à la porte par les gardes pour avoir essayer d'approcher l'Elfing de trop près et il n'avait pas été prévenue d'une réunion nécessitant sa venue.

**-Comment va l'Elfing ? **demanda poliment Legolas

**-Bien**, répondit Glorfindel.** Mais il a encore un peu de mal à s'habituer aux coutumes Elfiques et à l'attention qu'il reçoit ici. **

**-Je vois**, dit Legolas en se tendant légèrement.

Glofindel fut reconnaissant au prince de ne pas insister malgré son envie visible de poser plus de questions. Comme tout Elfe, il voulait tout savoir sur le miracle, le cadeau que les Valar leur avait fait.

**-Je suis là, pour une raison plus officielle. Mon père m'a demandé de vous transmettre son offre d'asile à la maison de la fleur d'or. **

Glorfindel fronça les sourcils. Il était connu dans toute la Terre du Milieu que la Forêt Noire, avait depuis peu, quelques dizaines ou centaines d'années, sombré dans les ténèbres. Les elfes avaient bien entendu réussit à garder les frontières de la ville protéger mais les bois l'entourant était moins sur. Si les rapports de ces hommes étaient exact, et il ne doutait pas que ce soit le cas, la forêt noire était peuplée d'araignée géante et autres bestioles. Ce n'était pas vraiment un endroit pour élever un Elfing, surtout comparée à Fondcombe.

**-J'ai bien conscience de la situation actuelle de la Forêt Noire**, continua Legolas en voyant l'expression de son interlocuteur. **Mais au vue du mal qui est rentré ici, mon royaume serait peut-être bien plus sécuritaire pour l'Elfing.**

Le sang se vida du visage de Glofindel. Une menace était entrée à Fondcombe et elle était suffisamment grande pour que Legolas propose que l'on emmène l'Elfing loin, à travers des routes semé de danger.

Qu'est-ce qui ce passait ? Qu'avait encore fait Elrond ?

**-Quel est le mal entrer à Foncombe ?**

Legolas le regardait légèrement choquer.

**-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Le Seigneur Elrond convoque tous les dirigeants de la Terre du milieu. On dit que l'anneau Unique est ici. **

**-Quoi ?!** Hurla Glorfindel

Elrond n'avait tout de même pas oser faire cela ? Il n'avait pas mené un objet convoité par les esprits vils ou faibles de ce monde alors qu'il y avait un Elfing dans la ville ? Il n'était pas aussi stupide ? Le visage grave devant lui, lui confirma que ci, il l'était.

Avec la rage qu'il avait eut quand il avait tué le Balrog, il se précipita vers la bibliothèque.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**- Elrond !** Cria Glorfindel en poussant les portes de la bibliothèque.

Le Seigneur de fondcombes sursauta. Décidément ces rapports avec le Seigneur Glorfindel ne cessaient d'empirer. Elrond trembla à moitié devant le visage furieux devant lui. Il préférait largement combattre seul une armée de gobelin plutôt que de combattre un Seigneur Elfe ayant un fort désir d'avoir sa peau surtout quand le dit elfe était le tueur de Balrog. Elrond se leva et essaya de maintenir une table en lui et l'elfe furieux qui avançait.

**-Donner moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas déclarer la guerre !**

Elrond pâlit brusquement, Glorfindel devait être au courant pour l'anneau. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour le tenir dans l'ignorance. Malheureusement, il semblait qu'il avait échoué. Il allait devoir tout faire pour dédramatiser les choses. Car sinon, le Seigneur de la Fleur d'Or avait tout à fait le droit de lui déclarer la guerre et nulle doute, qu'à cause de l'Elfing, les autres nations elfiques apporterait leur soutien. Fondcombes ne tiendra pas sous un tel assaut.

**-Je n'avais pas prévu cela. Il est arrivé contre ma volonté sur ces terres. **

**-J'espère bien que vous n'aviez pas prévue d'emmener ce fléau près d'un Elfing. Mais que cela soit prévu ou non cela ne change en rien le problème que l'Anneau Unique est ici et aucune mesure de précaution pour la sécurité de Harry n'a été mise !**

**-La réunion est pour bientôt l'Anneau ne tardera pas à quitter Fondcombe. **

**-C'est bien trop long ! L'Anneau doit quitter Fondcombe sous l'heure. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les forces du Mordor sont en mouvement !**

**-Cela n'est malheureusement pas possible. J'ai fait venir des représentants de tous les peuples pour cette réunion. Elle ne peut pas se faire s'en qu'il ne soit tous arrivé. **

**-Quoi ! Vous voulez dire qu'en plus de l'anneau, Il y a plein d'ennemi potentiel qui se ballade dans Fondcombes. Avait vous oublié que Harry c'est déjà fait attaquer par des nains**. Glorfindel rougit de fureur.** Ne me dites pas que vous avez eut l'audace et la folie de les inviter ?!**

Elrond se contenta de baisser les yeux en signe d'excuse.

**-Vous êtes vraiment un être dégoûtant Elrond, vous devriez avoir honte de vous même. Je serai présent pour la réunion pour m'assurer que l'anneau parte le plus loin possible. Si jamais il arrive le moindre mal à Harry, je vous tuerais, vous et votre maudit peuple**, cracha Glorfindel en sortant.

Une fois seul, Elrond s'effondra sur le sol. Il avait affronté Sauron mais il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur. L'intention de tuer le faisant encore trembler.

**Bonus **_**(pour me faire pardonné pour le temps fou que j'ai pris à l'écrire, je n'arrivais pas à savoir avec qu'elle point de vue j'allais utiliser**_**.)**

Legolas entra dans l'enceinte de Fondcombes. La situation était grave puisque ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une telle réunion était engagée. Mais pour Legolas, sa venue avait une tout autre raison. Il y avait dans la présence d'un miracle : un jeune Elfing. Son père lui avait ordonné de vérifier son bien être. Cela allait être assez dure. La Maison de la Fleur d'Or le maintenait sous étroite surveillance. Le Seigneur Glorfindel avait interdit à tout elfe, autre que ces sujets, de l'approcher.

Legolas avait été choqué et contrarié quand il avait eut vent de cette décision. Il l'avait trouvé affreusement égoïste. Tout le monde devait avoir le droit de partager la joie d'un tel miracle. Heureusement, son père l'avait remis sur le droit chemin. Il lui avait rappelé que l'enfant n'était pas un objet, il n'était pas là pour servir de symbole d'espoir et remonter le moral des adultes. De plus, les Elfes de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or devaient avoir une bonne raison de réagir ainsi. Jamais ils ne séquestreraient un Elfing sans raison. Bien sûr, son comportement avait été sanctionné. Son père l'avait enfermé dans un cachot pendant deux semaines, ce qui était bien peu aux vues des crimes qu'il avait commit.

La princesse Arwen l'accueillit dignement avant de lui proposer d'aller se reposer. Bien qu'épuiser par plusieurs jours de galop rapide, il refusa poliment en annonçant qu'il lui fallait avant présenter ses hommages au Seigneur Glorfindel. Dame Arwen fit une grimace mais le laissa tout de même passer. Il semblerait qu'il y ait réellement une fissure entre Fondcombes et la Fleur d'Or.

Legolas arriva rapidement devant le domaine de la Fleur d'Or. Il fut choqué par la froideur qui si dégageait. La pression était tel qu'il du utiliser tout son sang froid pour ne pas se mettre en position de combat et sortir ses armes.

Il attendit un moment, pour bien montrer qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de partir. Finalement, voyant que personne ne daignait venir à sa rencontre, il interpella un garde.

- **Je suis le Prince Legolas, représentant de la Forêt Noire. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec le Seigneur Glorfindel.**

Les gardes n'eurent aucune réaction. Il fallut encore un bon quart d'heure pour qu'on se décide à le mener au Seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or. En tout autre moment, Legolas se serait affreusement vexer, mais là, il ne dit rien. S'occuper d'un Elfing, devait prendre beaucoup de temps.


End file.
